Quase uma Vingança
by PaolaCarvalho
Summary: A identidade de Red John foi revelada, porém foi tarde de mais. Um final inesperado leva Jane entrar em colapso. Lisbon tenta ajudá-lo, mas acaba sofrendo sequelas que fazem sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo. O que será que vai acontecer agora? *The mentalist não me pertence*
1. Sequelas

**Teresa Lisbon**

Três horas da manhã. Três horas da manhã e eu já acordada há pelo menos uma hora e meia, dirigindo até uma cena de crime. Bom... Na verdade, estou dirigindo até o motel onde o meu consultor Patrick Jane está hospedado para dar uma carona até a cena do crime.

Me surpreendeu quando Patrick não se demitiu após suicídio de Red John. Aliás, me surpreende ele ainda morar num motel... Tentei falar com ele diversas vezes após o ocorrido, mas ele simplesmente muda de assunto.

É de se compreender... Afinal, mais de 10 anos jurando vingança pela morte de sua esposa e filha, para no final não consegui-la. Mas ele podia pelo menos se abrir comigo. Sei que ele voltou a beber, e tem que tomar remédio para poder dormir. Nunca o vi neste estado. Nem mesmo em Vegas.

Estaciono o carro na vaga em frente ao motel, desço do carro e caminho em direção ao seu quarto. Bato na porta e ele abre logo em seguida, com a roupa toda desajeitada, e bêbado até o último fio de cabelo.

- Hey Lisboooon – começa a rir – o que traz vo... você aqui... hum, já sei.. dexeu adivinhar... – Jane solta as mãos da porta onde se apoiava e cai no chão. Eu tento segurá-lo, mas não consigo

- Jane!

- Upss... acho que to bêbado – disse em meio risadas.

Eu o ajudo a levantar e o faço sentar em uma poltrona que há dentro do quarto.

- Jane, fique aqui! Eu vou preparar um café pra você... – não consigo terminar a frase porque Jane me interrompe

- Não... não... e não... eu não tomo café... não! – Ele parecia uma criança fazendo birra.

- Vai ajudar você a se sentir melhor... – ele me interrompe novamente

- Eu não vo... eu não vou... – ele põe a mão na boca e sai correndo até o banheiro para vomitar.

Enquanto eu esperava meu consultor se recuperar, meus olhos passeiam sobre o quarto, e vejo várias garrafas de tequila jogadas ao chão. Isso tem que parar! Preciso conversar com o Jane mesmo que ele não queira!

Jane finalmente sai do banheiro, parecendo como se um trator tivesse passado em cima dele.

- Eu... acho que vou aceitar aquele café – ele soava um pouco mais lúcido – Mas, antes eu preciso tomar um banho, e então saímos.

Sim, eu sei que tenho uma cena de crime para ir... Mas Cho, Rigsby e VanPelt podem lidar sozinhos com esse caso... A verdade é que não posso deixar o Patrick justo quando ele tanto precisa de minha ajuda... O _meu_ Patrick.


	2. Bloqueio

**Patrick Jane**

Terminei meu banho e me troquei no banheiro mesmo. Lisbon estava me esperando para tomarmos café.

Me olho no espelho e encontro uma figura completamente abatida... Como eu pude acabar assim?

Preciso superar o que passou com o Red John, e voltar a viver... Preciso encontrar forças, mas como?

Aquele desgraçado do Ray Hafner tirou de mim aquilo que eu buscava já fazia mais de uma década. Ele estava lá o tempo todo... Até paquerou a Lisbon. A _minha_ Lisbon!

Saio do banheiro e me deparo com uma preocupada Lisbon, sentada na beirada da cama. Hoje a noite vai ser longa... Ela vem tentando falar comigo sobre esse assunto já fazem meses... Mas eu sempre dou um jeito de escapar. Parece que hoje não vou ter para onde fugir... Ela deve ter vindo aqui pra me levar à alguma cena de crime, e como ainda não foi embora e aceitou tomar café comigo, deve ter deixado este caso para o resto do time resolver.

- Ãhn... Estou pronto, podemos ir? – eu pergunto

- Sim – ela se levanta e caminha em direção à porta.

Havia uma cafeteria ao lado do motel, então fomos andando, calados. Entramos, sentamos e fizemos nossos pedidos, quase sem dirigir uma palavra um ao outro. Até que, quebrando o silêncio que havia entre nós, Lisbon começou:

- Jane, nós precisamos conversar – disse em um tom suave e delicado.

- Eu sei o que você quer falar... Eu sei que preciso mudar.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre não é?!

- Eu não consigo Lisbon... Eu prometi vingar a morte delas, e eu não consegui... Agora acabou! Não dá mais... – Não sei da onde isso veio, mas não consegui mais esconder o que eu desesperadamente tentava com a bebida e os remédios.

- Hey... calma, vai ficar tudo bem!

A garçonete chega com nossos pedidos e eu disfarço o nó formado em minha garganta. Percebo que depois da garçonete ir embora, Teresa me olha esperando que eu continue e me desabafe com ela. Mas eu não posso! Preciso mudar, mas não posso parecer fraco na frente dela. Então eu uso as minhas técnicas para acalmar a pulsação, engulo o choro e sorrio.

- E então...?

- "E então" o que? – eu entendo o que ela quer dizer, mas me faço de desentendido.

- Sobre o que nós estávamos falando Jane.

- Eu... – faço uma pequena pausa, preciso fugir dessa conversa – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Jane... Você precisa de ajuda! Olha só o seu estado... Por favor me deixa te ajudar! – eu solto uma risada diante esse comentário dela... Uma risada de nervosismo.

- Eu estou bem, Lisbon. Não preciso da sua ajuda! – eu falo, e ela me olha incrédula com o que acabou de ouvir.

- Tá bom então... Continua bebendo, isso vai ajudar muito mesmo! – ela diz muito irritada

- Olha só quem fala... – me arrependi de ter dito isso no exato momento que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

- O que? – ela parece estar cada vez mais zangada.

- Lisbon, você sabe do que eu estou falando – não sei o porquê de eu continuar falando ao invés de me desculpar – você nunca mostra suas emoções e sentimentos... Sempre bloqueia tudo, principalmente com álcool, igual ao seu pai... – Agora eu ultrapassei os limites, eu mesmo estou me odiando.

Lisbon fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que se levanta e sai da cafeteria em direção ao seu carro. Eu deixo um dinheiro em cima da mesa, e saio correndo atrás dela, mas não consegui alcançá-la e quase fui atropelado quando ela deu a ré para sair do estacionamento. Por que eu fiz isso? Ela só queria ajudar, e eu fui um completo idiota!

Eu tento alcançá-la mais uma vez, correndo atrás do carro e gritando pra que ela parasse, mas ela parece não me ouvir. Ah Lisbon... O que foi que eu fiz?

Entro em meu quarto, pego o telefone e ligo uma vez atrás da outra para a Lisbon, mas ela não me atende...

Quando já havia ligado umas cinquenta vezes pra ela, parei de tentar... Ela não ia me atender mesmo. Vou ter que esperar até amanhã para falar com ela na CBI.

Tento dormir, mas sem sucesso. Então me levanto, pego as garrafas vazias de tequila que estão espalhadas pelo meu quarto e as jogo na lixeira do lado de fora do motel. Volto para o quarto, pego a chave do meu Citroën e dirijo até a CBI na esperança de encontrar Teresa. Mas ela não está na sala dela. A única coisa que me restou foi esperar até o amanhecer no meu quartinho no sótão.


	3. Explosão

**Teresa Lisbon**

Filho da mãe... É sempre assim quando tentamos ajudar alguém. Como ele pôde dizer aquilo? Estou dirigindo tão rápido que demorei só uns quinze minutos pra chegar em casa. Estou morrendo de sono, com raiva e agora lágrimas ameaçam caírem dos meus olhos. Desgraçado...

Vou dormir no que me resta de noite... Se é que vou conseguir. Me deito, pensamentos a mil por hora. Mas finalmente consigo dormir.

O relógio despertou, eram seis e meia da manhã. Levantei, me troquei, tomei café e fui pro CBI.

Quando cheguei os meus dois agentes sêniors e minha agente júnior já estavam lá, e com cara de acabados. Provavelmente ficaram a noite toda trabalhando no caso novo.

- Bom dia chefe – diz VanPelt

- Bom dia VanPelt... Me desculpem por não ter ido ontem à cena do crime.

- Não tem problema – diz Cho, sério, como sempre.

- Como forma de compensar vocês por terem me coberto ontem, hoje vocês podem sair depois do almoço. Eu e o Jane cuidamos do caso – estava me sentindo culpada por ter deixado-os sozinhos, e pior, pra ouvir baboseiras o Jane.

- Obrigado chefe – responderam em uníssono.

Olhei em volta do escritório, e não vi o Jane. Ele deve estar no sótão, ou nem deve ter vindo. Passei toda a manhã recolhendo as informações e progressos feitos por Cho Rigsby e VanPelt sobre o caso. Na hora do almoço, dispensei-os e fui procurar o Jane em seu sótão. Parei em frente, respirei fundo... É isso, vou fingir que nada aconteceu! Bato na porta, e após alguns segundos ele abre com uma cara de sono.

- Vamos... Precisamos interrogar a sobrinha da vítima.

- Ok – sem mais demoras, entramos em meu carro e fomos.

No caminho, Jane não parava de me observar. Eu fazia de conta que não estava vendo, e não tirava os olhos da estrada.

- Não vai adiantar... – ele começou

- Não vai adiantar o quê? – perguntei confusa

- Fingir que nada aconteceu

- Não estou fingindo... Nada aconteceu! Você é um idiota e eu já sabia disso há mais de dez anos. – neste momento já havíamos chegado ao nosso destino, e eu saí do carro sem esperar a resposta. Ai, como ele me irrita!

Bati na porta da residência, e uma moça alta de cabelos loiros abriu a porta. A interrogamos rapidamente, pois ela não tinha nada para acrescentar à investigação. Saímos e voltamos para a CBI. Durante o caminho, Jane insistiu em conversar... Parece que ele tem prazer em me ver brava, que saco!

- Lisbon... Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre, e que está tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu preciso dizer... Eu fui um idiota, me desculpe...

- Não Jane! Você não pensa antes de falar, e depois acha que tudo vai se resolver com um pedido de desculpas – minha voz estava ficando cada vez mais alta – mas eu tenho uma novidade pra você: EU CANSEI! Cansei das suas besteiras, cansei da sua imaturidade, eu me cansei de VOCÊ!

- Lisbon...

- Eu ainda não acabei... – estava tão irritada que juntei tudo o que ele fazia que me deixava irritada com a noite anterior e explodi – Não adianta você pedir desculpas se você não está realmente arrependido... Você disse o que queria, agora aguenta...

- Lisbon!

- O QUE É?

- O farol! – essa frase me trouxe de volta à realidade, estava tão brava que me esqueci que estava dirigindo. Freei o carro, mas mesmo assim fui parar no meio do cruzamento. Um veículo nos atingiu, e depois ficou tudo preto. Não me lembro mais de nada.


	4. Patrick o quê?

**Patrick Jane**

Ai que dor de cabeça... Onde estou? Tento abrir os olhos, mas as luzes estão muito fortes. Escuto vozes "Enfermeira, acho que ele acordou" – é a voz da VanPelt. Enfermeira? Estou em um hospital? Por quê? Eu estava na casa da sobrinha da vítima... Estava com a Lisbon... Depois entramos no carro ee... Batemos o carro.

Espera... Nós batemos o carro! Onde está a Lisbon?

Meus olhos e cabeça ainda doem, mas eu preciso me levantar e ver se Teresa está bem. Então eu me levanto rapidamente, fazendo minha cabeça doer ainda mais.

- Lisbon... Lisbon... Cadê a Lisbon?

- Jane, calma! Está tudo bem – VanPelt tenta me acalmar, mas e a Lisbon, cadê minha Teresa?

- VanPelt, a Lisbon estava no carro... onde ela está?

- Calma, ela está bem... Está em outro quarto... – eu a interrompo

- Eu preciso ir vê-la – tento sair da cama, mas VanPelt e a enfermeira me impedem.

- Jane, você precisa descansar... Você se machucou feio nesse acidente. Depois, quando estiver melhor, você poderá ir visitá-la, ok?!

- Ok... – não tenho mais como lutar, minha cabeça dói de mais – como ela está? Ela se machucou muito?

- Teve um leve corte na cabeça, mas vai ficar bem.

Preciso ficar bom logo para pedir desculpas para a Lisbon. Desculpas sinceras; estou realmente arrependido do que disse e fiz pra ela. Preciso me recuperar do acidente e também do Red John para começar a viver de novo... Viver ao lado da minha princesinha raivosa.

Fiquei de repouso aquele dia como me recomendaram. Só a Teresa mesmo para me fazer querer obedecer à alguém.

No dia seguinte amanheci muito melhor, a cabeça já não doía mais. O Rigsby foi me visitar no hospital, na verdade ele foi visitar a Lisbon, mas ela ainda não tinha acordado, então ele foi ver como eu estava.

Convenci-o de pedir para a enfermeira me deixar ver a Lisbon, afinal eu já estava melhor e tinha descansado um dia inteiro.

Eu mesmo poderia ter pedido, mas vi que a enfermeira não tirava os olhos de Rigsby, então não negaria um pedido dele. E, justamente como eu previ, a enfermeira permitiu minha visita ao quarto da Lisbon. Entramos eu e Rigsby, mas ela ainda dormia. Pedi para o Rigsby me deixar sozinho com ela, e ele o fez.

- Hey Lisbon... Gostaria que você estivesse acordada – segurei na sua mão – Preciso te dizer, mesmo que não possa me ouvir, você tinha razão! Eu preciso da sua ajuda para superar o que houve – nesse momento senti a mão dela se mexer um pouco – Lisbon?

Ela começou a abrir os olhos, mas ainda com dificuldade. Colocou a mão sobre a cabeça, provavelmente estava com dor de cabeça.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida!

- Ãn... Onde eu estou?

- Está tudo bem, você está no hospital... Sofremos um acidente. Deveríamos deixar esses assuntos tensos para discutirmos em outro lugar...

- Ãn o que...? Do que você está falando? Quem é você?

- Teresa, sou eu. Patrick Jane.

- Como você sabe meu nome? – o que está acontecendo com a Teresa? Ela não se lembra de mim? – ENFERMEIRA!

- Sim? – a enfermeira com uma quedinha pelo Rigsby estava conversando com ele em frente ao quarto e entrou ao ouvir o grito de Teresa.

- Quem é esse homem? O que ele faz aqui? Onde estão meus pais? – Opa... Pais? Teresa perdeu os pais quando ainda era adolescente.

- Sr. Jane, por favor – ela apontou a saída. Eu estava tão confuso com tudo que obedeci.

Do lado de fora a enfermeira explicou que ela pode ter tido uma perda de memória, mas que ela iria voltar com o tempo. Me lembrei de quando eu perdi a memória, e Teresa esteve lá para me ajudar e me trazer de volta à realidade.

Não importa o que aconteça... Eu vou trazê-la de volta também. Eu vou estar aqui com ela, como eu prometi.


	5. A nova Lisbon (Parte 1)

**Teresa Lisbon**

Já faz três dias que eu estou no hospital e hoje vou receber alta... Um monte de gente que eu nunca vi na vida vem me visitar e ficam me olhando com uma cara estranha, quase de dó. Odeio isso.

Da onde surgiram essas pessoas? Onde estão meus pais? Como que eles nem me ligaram pra saber se eu estou bem?

Ninguém quer me responder ou contar nada... O médico disse que a memória deve voltar sozinha, então ninguém pode me contar nada.

Patrick Jane entra no meu quarto. Ele parece ser gentil... Preocupado comigo. Além do que, ele é muito bonito e charmoso... Aiai... Eu tento não pensar essas coisas perto dele, porque me disseram que ele sempre sabe o que você está pensando.

- Oi – ele diz e me observa por um momento – Fique tranquila, eu não vou tentar ler a sua mente... Bom, exceto por agora...

- Como você faz essas coisas?

- Ah, se você olhar atentamente para as coisas, terá as respostas que procura.

- Então, que respostas eu estou procurando?

- Eu não sei... Prometi não ler sua mente – Ele sorri e eu sorrio de volta

- Patrick? – eu pergunto mudando minha expressão de riso para uma mais séria

- Sim

- Se eu te fizer uma pergunta, você será honesto comigo?

- Claro Lisbon. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

- Por que os meus pais não vieram me visitar, ou nem ligaram para saber se eu estou bem?

- Lisbon... Eu... Os seus pais... eles... - ele para de falar por alguns segundos – Você não queria preocupar seus pais, então não deixou que contássemos pra eles...

- Ahh... Neste caso, tudo bem então – eu sorrio para ele, e ele me devolve um sorriso um pouco triste, mas eu não ligo... Talvez seja só impressão minha. Ando os dois passos que nos separavam e o abraço, como forma de agradecimento pela honestidade. Ele me abraça de volta um pouco desajeitado.

Nos separamos e saímos do quarto do hospital, e fomos cada um para sua casa. Grace me deu uma carona até lá, e eu a convidei para entrar, mas ela recusou, disse que eu precisava descansar.

Entrei em casa, me joguei no sofá e liguei a televisão, mas não tinha nada de interessante passando. Como já eram quase nove horas da noite, tomei um banho e me troquei para sair.

Assim que eu abri a porta do meu carro, um Citroën azul estacionou atrás. Fechei a porta do carro e fui ver quem era.

Um sorridente Patrick Jane saiu do Citroën azul e me olhou de cima a baixo.

Era uma noite de verão, eu estava usando uma saia jeans, uma camiseta básica branca, sapatilhas e uma maquiagem normal.

Me senti um tanto quanto constrangida com os olhares indiscretos do loiro.

- Uau, Lisbon! Aonde você vai?

- Oi. Eu vou sair... Dar uma volta

- Mas Lisbon, o médico disse que você deveria descansar...

- Bom, ele provavelmente disse isso pra você também, e você está aqui...

- Eu nunca obedeço aos médicos... Mas você sim, e deveria descansar!

- Não tem nada de interessante pra fazer em casa... Eu não quero descansar - Eu digo, desanimada pela insistência dele.

- Bom, então, sorria. Sua diversão chegou! – eu fico com uma cara de confusa, mas ele parece não se importar, e pega na minha mão e me puxa pra dentro de casa – Vem, eu vou cuidar de você!

Eu não tento lutar, afinal, ele está sendo tão atencioso comigo. Ele pede que eu me sente no sofá, e, após fuçar em minha prateleiras, põe um filme no DVD.

- Hm, que filme é?

- Surpresa, Lisbon. Mas garanto que você vai gostar!

- Por favor, você pode me chamar de Teresa? Me incomoda todo mundo me chamando pelo meu sobrenome sempre.

- Oh... Me desculpe, eu não sabia. Você nunca reclamou disso antes – ele disse. Parecia surpreso com o meu pedido.

Ele se sentou do meu lado e começamos a assistir um filme antigo qualquer que eu nunca vi antes na vida. Ou talvez já, e só não me lembre.

Quando acabou o filme, Patrick disse que ia embora e que eu tinha que ir dormir, pois amanhã ia voltar ao trabalho. Não faço ideia de como me portar lá...

- Não se preocupe! Eu vou te ajudar a recuperar sua memória Teresa...

- Obrigada, Patrick. Eu vou precisar! – me aproximo dele e dou um abraço de despedida. Percebo que ele ficou desconcertado com a minha atitude, igual naquela hora no hospital. Eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele gosta de mim, e por isso fica desorientado com o jeito que eu me visto, e com os abraços. É até bonitinho.

Me despeço, fecho a porta, tranco, apago as luzes e vou dormir. Amanhã será um grande dia...


	6. A nova Lisbon (Parte 2)

**Patrick Jane**

Eu e Lisbon receberemos alta do hospital hoje. Quando restara apenas alguns papéis para serem preenchidos e assinados afim de recebermos alta, eu fui até o quarto de Lisbon. Queria saber se ela já tinha recuperado a memória, mas como sei que é incomodo ser questionado sobre o mesmo assunto toda hora, ia apenas ler suas reações, ou esperar que ela própria me dissesse.

Entrei no quarto dela e ela me observa ainda com estranheza.

- Oi – eu falo e percebo que ela tenta omitir algo de mim, balançando a cabeça de leve, como se quisesse se esquecer de algum pensamento - Fique tranquila, eu não vou tentar ler a sua mente... – menti – Bom, exceto por agora...

- Como você faz essas coisas?

- Ah, se você olhar atentamente para as coisas, terá as respostas que procura.

- Então, que respostas eu estou procurando? - Sei que ela tem muitas dúvidas agora, assim como eu tive quando perdi a memória.

- Eu não sei... Prometi não ler sua mente – era mentira, eu sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dela. A questão dos pais, de não se lembrar se tem ou não um namorado, entre milhares de outras coisas que ela deveria se lembrar sozinha.

- Patrick?

- Sim

- Se eu te fizer uma pergunta, você será honesto comigo?

- Claro Lisbon. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

- Por que os meus pais não vieram me visitar, ou nem ligaram para saber se eu estou bem? – definitivamente ela ainda não recuperou a memória.

- Lisbon... Eu... Os seus pais... eles... – e agora, o que eu faço? O médico disse que não deveríamos responder esse tipo de perguntas, mas eu a prometi que responderia e, pior, que seria honesto... Mas se eu falar que os pais dela morreram será muito pior para ela. Então achei uma saída que condiz perfeitamente com o caráter de Teresa – Você não queria preocupar seus pais, então não deixou que contássemos pra eles...

- Ahh... Neste caso, tudo bem então – Ela caminha até mim e me abraça. Fico meio confuso, pois ela nunca foi muito "chegada" em abraços, mas finalmente correspondo. Ainda confuso, mas correspondo.

Assim que saí do hospital, Cho me levou até o motel onde eu me hospedava. Mas assim que entrei no quarto, percebi que eu deveria ficar do lado de Lisbon, ajudá-la a recuperar sua memória. Então tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e dirigi até a casa dela, para ver como ela estava.

Parei meu carro atrás do carro dela, em frente a sua casa. Ela estava do lado de fora da casa, mas não consegui vê-la totalmente. Saí do carro, sorridente, e a encontrei confusa com a minha presença. E foi aí que eu notei: Ela vestia uma saia curta jeans, uma camiseta branca, sapatilhas e, a maquiagem estava bem mais forte do que o usual. Ela estava simplesmente linda! Eu nem imaginava que a Lisbon pudesse ter roupas assim... Normais.

- Uau Lisbon! – Não consegui conter meu espanto – Aonde você vai? – _"assim tão linda?"_ completei mentalmente.

- Oi. Eu vou sair... Dar uma volta – A Lisbon? Sair? Dar uma volta?

- Mas Lisbon, o médico disse que você deveria descansar...

- Bom, ele provavelmente disse isso pra você também, e você está aqui...

- Eu nunca obedeço aos médicos... Mas você sim, e deveria descansar! – Pra onde ela pensa que vai vestida assim?

- Não tem nada de interessante pra fazer em casa... Eu não quero descansar

- Bom, então, sorria. Sua diversão chegou! – Não sei exatamente como agradar essa "nova" Lisbon – Vem, eu vou cuidar de você!

Eu a puxei pela mão e entramos na casa dela. Deixei-a acomodada e procurei algum filme que eu sabia que a velha Lisbon gostava: Qualquer um antigo. Isso pode ajudar na recuperação da memória.

- Hm, que filme é?

- Surpresa, Lisbon. Mas garanto que você vai gostar!

- Por favor, você pode me chamar de Teresa? Me incomoda todo mundo me chamando pelo meu sobrenome sempre.

- Oh... Me desculpe – Eu ouvi direito? Pelo que eu me lembro, Lisbon, quer dizer, Teresa, sempre quis manter nossa "amizade" profissional – eu não sabia. Você nunca reclamou disso antes – Acho que ela percebeu que eu fiquei chocado com sua declaração.

Eu me sentei do lado dela, e começamos a assistir ao filme. E certos momentos, eu a observava para descobrir se ela se lembrava de algo, mas nada... Sua reação era de estar assistindo aquele filme pela primeira vez.

Quando acabou o filme, eu me antecipei e disse para que ela descansasse afinal, amanhã ela teria que ser a mesma Teresa Lisbon de sempre, e eu sei que isso a assustava.

- Não se preocupe! Eu vou te ajudar a recuperar sua memória Teresa...

- Obrigada, Patrick. Eu vou precisar! – ela se aproxima de mim e me abraça ficando nas pontas dos pés por causa da diferença de altura... Pela segunda vez no dia! É... Posso me acostumar facilmente com isso!

Volto para o motel e não consigo parar de pensar nos abraços de Lisbon. Eu sei que já tínhamos nos abraçado antes, mas desta vez... Ou melhor, desta**s **veze**s** foi _ela_ quem me abraçou!


	7. Ao trabalho

**Teresa Lisbon**

A noite foi maravilhosa, dormi rápido e descansei bastante.

Enquanto eu me arrumava para ir ao trabalho, me dei conta que também não me lembrava do endereço de onde eu trabalhava. Liguei para o Patrick para pedir que ele viesse me buscar, e ele aceitou meu pedido alegremente.

- Em quinze minutos eu estou aí! – ele disse.

Quinze exatos minutos depois, eu vejo seu carro velho parando atrás do meu carro. Abro a porta e o convido a entrar.

- Obrigada por me socorrer! – eu falo um pouco sem graça e corada. Como alguém pode ser tão charmoso?

- Disponha – sorriu.

- Ãhn... Você aceita um café?

- Prefiro chá, se tiver.

- Claro! Por aqui – eu indico o caminho da cozinha para que ele me siga.

Coloquei água para ferver e fucei os armários para encontrar algum chá.

- No armário de cima – ele exclamou. Eu abri e lá estava o chá.

- Como você sabia? Já veio aqui antes?

- Bom... Já, mas te conhecendo, sei que você guardaria o chá ali, pois você prefere café a chá, e também não abre muito esse armário.

- Hm... Interessante – Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas nos olhando. Servi o chá e continuamos em silêncio. Até que não aguentei mais e perguntei algo que já estava me incomodando – Patrick, nós dois somos namorados?

- Como...? – Ele se engasgou com o chá – eu e você? Namorados?

- É... Quer dizer... Você é sempre tão atencioso comigo, e... Sabe onde eu guardo o chá, sempre sabe o que eu estou pensando... Parece coisa de namorados... – corei um pouco nessa hora.

- Não, nós não estamos namorando... Fique tranquila, você não enlouqueceu de vez – ele brinca ao ver que o clima no ambiente ficou tenso, eu rio. Após algum tempo sem ter muito que falar, eu bebendo café e ele chá – Eu já acabei meu chá... Estava delicioso, obrigado!

- Por nada, também já acabei meu café... Vamos?

- Sim, vamos!

Fomos com o meu carro, ele dirigindo.

- Chegamos... Se lembra de alguma coisa? – eu olhei para o prédio, mas parecia que era a primeira vez que via aquilo na vida.

- Não... nada! Parece que eu nunca estive aqui antes... Isso não é bom, não é?

- Não... Mas não se preocupe, vai recuperar a sua memória!

- Obrigada – eu sorrio gentilmente

Quando saímos do elevador Grace, Wayne e Kimball estavam aguardando com "novidades do caso". Me contaram tudo o que eu precisava saber, mas ainda assim, eu não sabia o que fazer agora. Eu era a chefe, deveria mandá-los fazer algo, mas... O quê?

- Eu e o Cho vamos falar com duas testemunhas que passavam pela rua na hora do crime – disse Wayne – E... chefe?

- Sim?

- O diretor Bertram quer falar com a sra.

- Ah claro, claro... – Tento desesperadamente me lembrar quem é esse tal de Bertram, mas nada me vem a cabeça – É... quem é esse Bertram? – eles se entreolham, como se tivessem esquecido que eu ainda não tinha recuperado a minha memória.

- É o seu chefe... – respondeu Grace – Eu te levo lá.

- Obrigada Grace!

- Por nada! – Todos tão prestativos... Será que são assim sempre, ou só estão assim por causa da minha falta de memória?

Bato na porta que Grace me indicara e abro em seguida. Para minha surpresa, havia mais alguém na sala: Patrick Jane.

- Oh, me desculpa, eu não sabia que o sr. estava ocupado... Eu volto mais tarde

- Não, Agente Lisbon, pode entrar. Estávamos à sua espera. – disse Bertram. Eu entro e sento na cadeira ao lado de Patrick Jane.

- Lisbon, eu sei que ama o seu trabalho – meu chefe começou – e que o médico te recomendou estar em locais familiares para ajudar na recuperação da memória, mas Patrick e eu conversamos e decidimos que seria melhor para você tirar pelo menos uns 2 ou 3 dias de folga para relaxar a cabeça. Tudo bem?

- Tudo... Acho que eu não seria muito útil aqui... Não consigo me lembrar de nada!

- Ótimo! Patrick vai "cuidar" de você nesses dias...

- Por quê?

- Oras, ele te conhece melhor do que ninguém, e além do mais ele conhece algumas técnicas que podem te ajudar a recuperar sua memória.

Então era isso... Ia passar os próximos 2 ou 3 dias com o gato do Patrick Jane... Aiaiai... _Se controla Teresa!_


	8. Porque eu te amo

**Grace Van Pelt**

Estamos lidando com um caso um tanto quanto complicado, principalmente porque Jane e Lisbon pegaram 3 dias de folga e estamos basicamente por nossa conta.

Logo após Cho e Rigsby voltarem para o escritório, depois de terem interrogado uma possível testemunha do assassinato que estamos solucionando, o diretor Gale Bertram entrou no escritório e, chamando todos, começou:

- Como vocês já devem saber, Lisbon e Jane estão de folga por 3 dias, ou até Teresa recuperar a memória. Jane irá ajudá-la nisso, e até lá Van Pelt e Rigsby – apontou para nós – irão se reportar ao Agente Cho, e o Agente Cho irá se reportar a mim.

- Sim senhor! – respondemos

- O que temos até agora? – Bertram perguntou

- A vítima é Melanie Parker, 23 anos, morreu com dois tiros no peito, foi encontrada pela amiga à meia-noite; a hora da morte foi estimada por volta das nove horas da noite; ela trabalhava em casa de shows em frente à cena do crime, e segundo o chefe dela ela saiu para fumar e não voltou mais. A amiga dela de trabalho, também saiu para fumar, a encontrou e chamou a polícia. – disse Cho

- Eu conversei com os pais adotivos de Melanie, e, segundo eles, ela tem três irmãos, nenhum deles tinha problema com ela. Eles também disseram que Melanie perdeu a bolsa da faculdade depois de ter conhecido um cara chamado James Scott e que ela fora morar com ele desde então. – eu continuei

- James Scott foi preso por agressão no ano passado, mas saiu antes por bom comportamento. Conheceu Melanie, e ela o teria incentivado a fazer uma reabilitação. Ele está em um instituto já faz dois meses, mas ele a visitava às vezes sob vigilância de seu tutor responsável dentro do centro de reabilitação. Na noite do crime ele a visitou, pouco antes do assassinato, segundo a amiga. – disse Rigsby

- A amiga que a encontrou morava no mesmo orfanato de Melanie, não tem ficha criminal, mas ainda não a descartamos como suspeita. – disse Cho

- Fomos agora interrogar uma senhora que disse ter visto o assassinato, mas a história que ela nos contou não bate com os avanços que fizemos nas investigações até agora – informou Rigsby

- Jane nos contou que a sobrinha da vítima não acrescentou em nada na investigação e que ela está descartada como suspeita. – eu disse – contudo o pai da sobrinha, irmão de Melanie, viajou a trabalho na manhã após o assassinato e ainda não conseguimos contatá-lo.

- Ótimo! Se precisarem de alguma coisa, me avisem... Estão fazendo um excelente trabalho. – disse Bertram saindo do escritório em direção à sua sala.

- Ok, quem são nossas suspeitas até agora? – perguntou Cho, se preparando para escrever os nomes no quadro branco.

- A amiga que a encontrou, Amanda White; o tutor do centro de reabilitação, Peter Willians; os pais adotivos, Adam Lewis e Clarice Lewis; o irmão mais velho, Andrew Lewis; e o chefe, Charles Johnson.

- Van Pelt, cheque os álibis de todos e Rigsby estabeleça uma linha do tempo da noite do assassinato – ordenou Cho – Eu vou até a residência de Andrew falar com a filha dele de novo. Tem alguma coisa nessa viajem que não está encaixando...

**Patrick Jane**

Consegui convencer o diretor Bertram a deixar eu e Teresa de folga por uns dias até que ela recuperasse a memória. Sinceramente, eu espero que isso não ocorra tão cedo, principalmente porque a Teresa Lisbon de antes do acidente está uma fera comigo, e com razão. Preciso encontrar uma forma de amenizar a raiva dela quando ela recuperar a memória. Então, naquela bela manhã após sairmos da CBI, eu a levei para almoçar em um restaurante novo que tinha aberto a poucas quadras dali.

O restaurante não era muito chique, mas acho que Teresa se incomodou de estar ali vestida com roupas de trabalho.

- Não se preocupe você está linda!

- Obrigada, mas...

- Mas...? – eu a encorajo a continuar

- É que você disse que não leria meus pensamentos. – brincou

- Oh, me desculpe, senhorita – ela ri – Seu humilde servo não lerá mais sua mente.

Mesmo em poucos minutos a sós com ela, não posso deixar de notar o quanto que Teresa é diferente do que eu pensava. Ela sabe guardar muito bem seus sentimentos. E não com álcool.

- Eu ainda não acredito em você... – ela diz enquanto nós observávamos o cardápio

- Como?

- Eu ainda não acredito que você possa, de verdade, ler mentes.

- Ah... Dúvida que eu consigo descobrir o que você vai pedir? – pergunto em tom de desafio

- Duvido!

- Ok... Eu quero que você pense na bebida... E não vale sabotar!

- Tudo bem, estou pensando – ela fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça levemente para cima.

- Refrigerante Diet?

- Aha! Não é refrigerante diet – ela diz vitoriosa – E a comida?

- Lasanha ao molho vermelho, sua comida favorita.

- Errou de novo!

- Ok, ok... Você venceu, mas só desta vez, hein! – ela sorri como uma criança entusiasmada – o que vai pedir então?

- Refrigerante normal e lasanha ao molho branco.

- Então tem águem aqui tentando me trapacear, não é senhorita Teresa?

- Bom, a Grace me disse que ninguém nunca conseguiu te enganar... Eu só quis testar...

O garçom chegou e recolheu nossos pedidos. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes e eu sabia que ela estava incomodada com alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – eu pergunto afinal

- Não é nada, só que...

- Fala! Você pode falar o que quiser comigo, Teresa.

- Me desculpe por ter perguntado hoje cedo aquela coisa... Eu não quero que o clima fique estranho entre nós...

- "Aquela coisa" é sobre sermos ou não namorados?

- Sim...

- Teresa, não precisa se desculpar... Você não fez nada de errado, e aliás, se você quer saber, teve uma vez em que... – fiquei receoso ao contar a história de quando eu perdi a memória.

- "Em que" o quê?

- Eu acho melhor eu não falar... É sobre você, e você deve se lembrar sozinha... – menti, eu estava com medo da reação dela.

- Ah, por favor, me conta vai! – é incrível como Teresa se comporta como uma adolescente sem sua armadura.

- Tudo bem... Teve uma vez que estávamos trabalhando em um caso e eu também perdi a memória depois de quase morrer afogado. Aí você foi me visitar e ainda não sabia que eu tinha perdido a memória, e então eu perguntei se... Estávamos dormindo juntos, pois eu não via razão de uma policial estar no meu quarto do hospital perguntando se eu estava bem, a não ser que... Você sabe... Estivéssemos... Dormindo juntos.

- Bom, então estamos quites... – ufa... Até que não foi ruim.

Durante o almoço Teresa e eu conversamos e rimos muito. Era incrível como ela estava diferente, por não saber o que tinha acontecido com os pais dela. Sem a menor sombra de dúvida que a Teresa que eu conhecia, cheia de armaduras e barreiras, era uma pessoa maravilhosa! Mas agora que estou conhecendo-a melhor, posso ver claramente que ela é muito mais maravilhosa do que eu pude imaginar algum dia.

Saímos do restaurante e fomos andar em um parque. Compramos sorvete e Teresa tentava de todas as formas extrair mais informações de mim, mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer porque não seria bom para ela. E eu ainda tentava achar um jeito de deixá-la menos irritada quando ela recuperasse a memória, por causa do que eu tinha dito pra ela.

- Mas então... Me conte mais sobre mim!

- Teresa eu não posso...

- Ahh... – ela fez um 'beicinho' – Por favor!

- Tenho uma ideia melhor: Por que você não me conta sobre o que se lembra?

- Só se você me prometer que vai me contar o que eu não sei depois... – chantageou

- Eu prometo... Que vou te ajudar a recuperar sua memória.

- Isso quer dizer que não vai me contar, não é?

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou ajudar a sua mente dando estímulos para que, seja lá o que for, não bloqueie mais a sua memória – argumentei

- Tudo bem... – Nos sentamos em baixo de uma árvore ainda com o sorvete em mãos – Eu... Nasci em Chicago, tenho 3 irmãos, morei lá até a faculdade... É isso que eu me lembro, basicamente – ela ficou olhando para mim durante alguns instantes – E você?

- Quer saber sobre mim?

- É, ué... Somo amigos, certo?

- Ok... Bom, eu... Fingia ser um vidente, mas um dia eu fui a um programa de televisão e falei de mais sobre um _serial killer_, aparentemente ele não gostou muito e matou minha esposa e filha...

- Patrick... Eu sinto muito – ela colocou uma das mãos delicadamente em meus ombros.

- Obrigado... Então, nos conhecemos, você era policial e trabalhava no caso desse serial killer. Eu o persegui durante mais de dez anos, e quando eu finalmente descobri quem era... Ele se suicidou... – talvez se eu desabafar com ela me ajude a superar, e, quem sabe, quando ela recobrar a memória não fique tão zangada comigo – Eu entrei em depressão, e você estava lá pra me ajudar, só que...

- O que?

- Teresa eu... Quero te pedir desculpas – não estava aguentando mais, precisava dizer aquilo em voz alta pra ela ouvir!

- Pelo quê?

- Antes de sofrermos o acidente nós estávamos brigando... Bom, na verdade, você estava brigando comigo, porque eu fui um idiota e não aceitei a sua ajuda...

- O que aconteceu? – eu virei meu corpo para ficar frente a frente com ela, segurei suas mãos e olhei nos olhos verdes e grandes que ela tinha.

- Quando você se lembrar de tudo, muito provavelmente fique irritada comigo. Me desculpe por ter sido um idiota. A verdade é que... Eu não queria parecer fraco na sua frente, porque eu... – não consegui terminar a frase, pois o celular dela tocou.

"_Porque eu te amo Teresa Lisbon"._


	9. Depois do cinema

**Teresa Lisbon**

- [...] A verdade é que... Eu não queria parecer fraco na sua frente, porque eu... – meu celular tocou. Droga! Nós estávamos tão próximos um do outro.

Eu atendi o celular e fiquei ainda mais irritada ao saber que me ligavam para vender produtos de uma determinada loja. Quando voltei, Patrick estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Era um vendedor... – falei meio sem graça enquanto me aproximava dele.

- Hm... Eu estava pensando... Podíamos ir ao cinema... O que acha?

- É... Boa ideia! – ele se levantou, pegamos o carro e fomos para o cinema do shopping.

Quando acabou o filme e saímos, eu ainda queria ficar mais algum tempo com ele. Não sei o porquê, mas gosto de estar perto dele.

- Você está cansado? – eu pergunto

- Não. Você está?

- Não... Me leva para dançar?

- Dançar?

- É, dançar! Eu gosto de quase todo tipo de música... – ele estava me olhando com uma expressão tão esquisita, como se dançar fosse a coisa mais incomum do mundo – por favorzinho...?

- Ok, eu levo... – ele ainda parecia em choque

- O que foi? Você não gosta de dançar?

- Eu gosto... Achei que _você_ não gostasse...

- Pois eu AMO dançar!

- Bom, então eu acho que conheço o lugar perfeito!

- Só preciso passar em casa antes para trocar de roupa... E você deveria também!

- O que há de errado com a minha roupa?

- O que não há de errado com a sua roupa?

- Vai se decepcionar porque eu só tenho esse tipo de roupa...

- Fala sério! Você não tem nem um jeans?

- Não...

- Ai, para! – eu o puxei pela mão para dentro de uma loja de roupas no shopping – Vem. Vamos escolher alguma roupa normal para você...

Olhamos dezenas de roupas dentro da loja, mas Patrick não gostava de nenhuma... Aliás, ele não ia, sequer, provar. Saímos daquela loja e fomos para outra. E, de novo, ele não gostou de nada. Fomos ainda para uma terceira loja, e eu já não aguentava mais ouvi-lo arranjar defeito para todas as roupas que os vendedores sugeriam, então eu não deixei que ninguém mais sugerisse. Olhei algumas roupas e escolhi uma calça jeans e camiseta básica, mandei-o vestir, e fiquei esperando do lado de fora do provador.

- Lisbooon... – acho que ele me chama pelo sobrenome quando está se sentindo inseguro. Como se eu fosse sua super-heroína. Sorri ao pensar nisso.

- O que é Patrick?

- Hm... Eu não gostei dessa camiseta, você pode pegar outra?

- Outra cor? Outro modelo?

- Outra cor... Eu não fico bem com esse verde que você escolheu – Busquei uma camiseta de outra cor e joguei por cima do vestiário para não correr o risco dele abrir a cortina do provador e estar sem camisa – Obrigado! – Ele gritou.

Me sentei na poltrona que estava na minha frente para esperar ele sair. Quando ouvi o barulho da cortina do provador, virei meu rosto para encontrá-lo e... Ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso!

- Uau... Quero dizer, você está ótimo Patrick! – Qual é o meu problema? Ele provavelmente já suspeita dos meus pensamentos, eu ainda para confirmar eu falo "Uau"? Ai ai Teresa!

- Obrigada – ele sorri gentilmente e nós nos dirigimos até o caixa e depois para o carro, fora do shopping.

Ele dirigiu até a minha casa. Entramos e Patrick foi fazer chá enquanto eu me trocava.

Abri o guarda-roupa e fucei até encontrar uma roupa que não fosse de trabalho, um vestido, quem sabe? Me troquei, me maquiei e desci. Patrick estava sentado no sofá com uma xícara de chá em mãos, e ao notar que eu descia, ele virou o rosto e ficou com a mesma expressão que eu imagino ter ficado quando o vi sair do provador. Corei bastante.

- Então... como estou? – eu pergunto

- Teresa... Você está... Linda! – Corei ainda mais, se é que era possível. Ele estendeu o braço para que eu me apoiasse, me levou até o carro e saímos.

**Wayne Rigsby**

Demorou algum tempo, mas estabelecemos uma linha do tempo da noite do assassinato.

- Então – começou Van Pelt anotando os progressos no quadro branco – Melanie foi vista com o namorado às oito e meia da noite; aproximadamente às nove da noite ela é assassinada; o pai adotivo saiu do trabalho às nove e meia e a mãe estava em casa, segundo a empregada da família; O namorado volta para o centro de reabilitação às dez e meia da noite, o que dá tempo suficiente para ele ter matado Melanie e ter voltado...

- Mas ele disse que parou em uma padaria próxima ao centro de reabilitação às nove e meia... – eu disse - Eu chequei e o dono da padaria confirmou o álibi...

- Isso muda as coisas... – disse Van Pelt, mas foi interrompida por Cho, que acabara de chegar da casa do irmão de Melanie, Andrew.

- Vocês, na sala de investigação agora... – Cho disse e logo se retirou, sendo seguidos por mim e Van Pelt

Entramos na sala anexa à sala do interrogatório, e, através do vidro espelhado, vimos um homem de estatura média, cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Este é o irmão, Andrew – disse Cho – Ele estava se escondendo no sótão da casa dele.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei

- Eu não sei... Van Pelt, que tal você ir interrogá-lo? – disse Cho – Eu e Rigsby ficaremos aqui, caso precise de apoio – ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala anexa.

Assim como eu, Cho também via uma oportunidade nessa folga da chefe e do Jane para Grace mostrar seu potencial como uma Agente da lei, e ele como um bom sucessor de Lisbon.

Claro que pra mim era isso significava muito mais, afinal eu e Grace havíamos combinado que esperaríamos até ela virar uma Agente sênior, contaríamos sobre o nosso relacionamento, eu pediria transferência e nós poderíamos nos casar e formar uma família.

- Senhor Andrew Lewis – começou Van Pelt – Quando foi que falou com Melanie pela última vez?

- Já faz dois dias... Espera... Vocês acham que eu matei minha própria irmã?

- Bom... Ela foi assassinada e você se escondeu da polícia em seu sótão, me dê um bom motivo para eu pensar que você é inocente...

- Eu nunca faria nenhuma mal à Melanie... Eu a amo... amava!

- Então porque se escondeu de nós?

- Eu... – ele suspirou – Eu sou médico, ganhava bem desde que saí da faculdade... Mas aí eu me casei, tive meus filhos... As despesas só aumentavam e os ganhos que eu tinha em meu consultório particular só diminuíam... Então pra conseguir sustentar a mim e a minha família eu... Eu... Eu comecei a vender drogas... Duas semanas atrás, Melanie descobriu e me ameaçou a contar para meus pais, e aí nós brigamos e ficamos sem se falar, até que há dois dias atrás ela me ligou... -

- E pra que ela te ligou?

- Eu não sei... Ela disse que precisava me contar uma coisa e nós marcamos pra nos encontrar na noite que ela foi assassinada...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Eu procurei-a no trabalho dela, mas ela não estava lá...

- A que horas foi isso?

- Umas dez, dez e meia da noite... Eu achei que ela só tinha saído e voltaria rápido, então fiquei esperando-a até as onze e como ela não aparecia, fui embora. Quando eu soube que ela tinha morrido e que a polícia estava atrás de mim... Eu achei que ela poderia ter contado para alguém... Então eu me escondi...

Grace saiu da sala de interrogatório e eu e Cho fomos encontrá-la no corredor, do lado de fora da sala.

- Rigsby, cheque os telefonemas do celular de Melanie e Van Pelt veja se o namorado de Melanie sabe sobre o que ela queria conversar com o irmão – ordenou Cho – parece que esse segredo, seja lá o que for, custou a vida dela...

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**  
_"(Teresa) - Isso é um encontro?_  
_(Patrick) - Bom, me conte você... Você me convidou e até me ajudou escolher uma roupa... - eu brinquei para disfarçar o clima um tanto quanto constrangedor no ar. Ela riu, mas não disse nada, apenas olhou para mim esperando que eu continuasse [...]"_


	10. A dança

**Kimball Cho**

Chamamos o namorado da vítima e o levamos para a sala de interrogatório.

– James Scott... – eu comecei, porém fui interrompido

– Eu não consigo entender o porquê eu estou aqui de novo! Já não basta eu sofrer com a morte dela, vocês ainda tem que me acusar?

– Está ficando nervoso senhor Scott? – disse Rigsby e James fez uma expressão confusa.

– Sabemos que Melanie descobriu um segredo seu... Ficou zangado com ela? Talvez tenha perdido a cabeça... – eu disse

– O que? Eu nunca fui agressivo com a Melanie... Eu sempre a amei, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi! Eu não ousaria levantar a mão para ela...

– Jura? Porque os pais dela disseram que você bateu nela quando vocês foram passar um final de semana na casa de praia deles...

– Claro que não, Melanie caiu da escada. Na frente de todos!

– Melanie ligou para o irmão dela no dia do crime e disse que precisava conversar com ele pessoalmente. Você sabe sobre o que? – perguntou Rigsby

– Melanie se importava muito com o irmão, e ela descobriu que ele estava passando por algumas dificuldades financeiras. Ela queria ajudá-lo, mas com o salário dela não dava... Então, há dois dias, ela recebeu uma ligação do banco dizendo que ela já podia retirar o cheque da herança. Ela não sabia de herança nenhuma, achou que era engano, mas mesmo assim foi até o banco verificar. Chegando lá ela descobriu que não era engano... Os pais biológicos dela haviam morrido em um acidente de carro há três meses e ela era a única herdeira.

– Quanto era a herança?

– Melanie não me disse exatamente, mas era muito... Parece que os pais dela eram donos de uma empresa multinacional que havia sido vendida três semanas antes do acidente. Então Melanie agora ia ajudar o irmão, ia voltar a fazer faculdade, parar de trabalhar na boate... Fazer uns investimentos...

– E o que aconteceu depois?

– Ela foi aquele dia para se demitir... O turno dela começaria às sete horas da noite, então quando era umas oito e meia eu fui com o meu tutor para buscá-la... Nós íamos sair para comemorar... – ele começou a chorar – Eu sinto tanto a falta dela! Vocês já conheceram alguém especial que dá até medo de tocar para não quebrar... Melanie era assim. Era minha princesa de porcelana...

"Sei exatamente como é isso" eu pensei. Rigsby olhou para o vidro espelhado da sala, onde estava Van Pelt. Eu não sei o que esses dois estão esperando para se casarem logo. Quando você encontra sua "princesa de porcelana" você não deve deixá-la ir embora... Infelizmente eu já cometi esse erro, e foi tarde de mais para repará-lo...

Mas, voltando ao caso... Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim... herança! Deve ser esse o segredo.

Saímos da sala e nos encontramos no escritório.

– Van Pelt, descubra quem eram os pais biológicos de Melanie e qual foi a causa do acidente. Rigsby descubra com quem ficará a herança de Melanie agora. Eu vou buscar os pais para ver o que eles têm a dizer a respeito.

**Patrick Jane**

São tantas emoções que mal consigo expressar.

Quem diria que Teresa Lisbon seria, em sua essência, tão doce e espontânea? Se eu já estava apaixonado por ela sem conhencê-la por completo, agora que estou conhecendo-a, estou cada vez mais apaixonado.

Levei-a para um restaurante com música ao vivo, pois eu estava morrendo de fome, e ela queria dançar. O lugar era muito aconchegante: Luzes baixas, velas, música suave ao fundo, não era muito cheio e tinha uma vista incrível da cidade. Um lugar bem romântico.

– Nossa, Patrick... Isso é... É... Uau! – Teresa estava tão vermelha quanto um morango. Eu sorri com essa reação dela.

– Gostou?

– Claro que gostei...

– Sinto um "mas" vindo...

– Mas... – ela riu um pouco tímida – Isso é um encontro?

– Bom, me conte você... Você me convidou e até me ajudou escolher uma roupa... – eu brinquei para disfarçar o clima um tanto quanto constrangedor no ar. Ela riu, mas não disse nada, apenas olhou para mim esperando que eu continuasse – Me desculpe... – Eu puxei a cadeira para ela – Você aceita jantar em um encontro comigo? – Se ela já estava vermelha apenas com a hipótese, agora com a confirmação estava completamente vermelha.

– Aceito – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

O jantar inteiro foi muito agradável. Conversamos, rimos e, lógico, flertamos. A maior parte dos flertes vinha de mim, e ela respondia sempre favorável ao flerte. Como eu não poderia me esquecer do principal motivo pelo qual estávamos naquele restaurante, eu a convidei para dançar comigo.

Na pista de dança, a banda presente tocava a música _It's only love – Simply Red_. Não é uma música lenta, mas mesmo assim, eu coloquei as mãos de Teresa ao redor do meu pescoço, e as minhas mãos eu coloquei em volta de sua cintura.

_Don't be afraid to touch me babe_

_Girl let's be real_

_There's nothing wrong with the way_

_we're carrying on_

_So enjoy and live_

_Because_

_It's only love doing it's thing baby_

_It's only love that you're feeling_

_It's only love doing it's thing babe_

_It's only love that you're giving_

Conforme a música ia tocando, nós nos aproximávamos mais um do outro, sem quase nunca perder o contato visual. Estávamos, os dois, tão nervosos que podíamos ouvir os corações baterem rápido e forte.

_I wanna stay with you night and day_

_Until the end of time_

_It's OK when you lay_

_Lay your body next to mine_

_Because_

Hipnotizados pelos olhos um do outro, aproximávamos cada vez mais os rostos, até que eu pude sentir sua respiração contra me rosto e...

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
_" (Jane) - Eu... Eu te amo Teresa!_

_Por essa eu não esperava. Fiquei surpresa. Um misto de medo e alegria, um sentimento confuso."_

Pequena, eu sei... Sorry... Mas se eu colocar mais estraga a surpresa :P

Até sábado *-*


	11. Quem eu sou

**Teresa Lisbon**

Seu cheiro de chá, doce e relaxante; seus olhos azuis... Oh Deus, estávamos tão próximos um do outro! Ele é tão gentil comigo. A música que tocava era perfeita, mas quando ouvi a última frase e considerei a minha situação: dançando com o homem que gostava de mim e eu dele, desviei meu olhar dos olhos dele, envergonhada, e com medo. Eu não podia tomar nenhuma decisão assim sem antes recuperar minha memória.

– Olhe nos meus olhos Teresa – ele disse tocando delicadamente meu queixo.

– Me desculpe Patrick... – estava tão emotiva que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pelo o que eu ia dizer – Eu não posso... – eu me afastei um pouco dele e retirei minhas mãos que estavam em volta do seu pescoço, e ele, vendo que eu acabaria fugindo, segurou-as.

– Não pode o que?

– Isso... Nós!

– Por quê?

– Eu preciso recuperar minha memória antes... – neste momento uma das lágrimas que enchiam meus olhos desceu pelo meu rosto.

Eu não esperei para ver a reação dele, pois agora mais lágrimas caíam de meus olhos deslizando pelo meu rosto. Precisei sair dali correndo. Chamei o primeiro taxi que vi e pedi que ele me mandasse para casa.

Chegando em casa, ainda com os olhos vermelhos, coloquei um pijama confortável, me sentei no sofá, abracei as minhas pernas e soltei todas as lágrimas que eu contive dentro do taxi.

Chorei tanto que acabei adormecendo no sofá, não por muito tempo. Uns quinze ou vinte minutos talvez. Até que a campainha me acordou.

Eu me arrependi por não ter olhado pelo olho-mágico para ver quem era, pois quando abri a porta, lá estava Patrick Jane... Com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Acho que eu não fui a única a chorar afinal.

– O que você faz aqui? – eu perguntei

– Teresa, eu sei que é importante para você que você tenha sua memória de volta, e se for preciso esperar até lá, eu esperarei, mas... Quero que pense novamente sobre nós... Eu... Eu te amo Teresa!

Por essa eu não esperava. Fiquei surpresa. Um misto de medo e alegria, um sentimento confuso. Ainda assim, eu queria recuperar minha memória antes... Eu_tinha_ que recuperar minha memória antes, mas se eu dissesse isso a ele, ele encontraria milhares de argumentos para me convencer de que eu não precisava. E essa é uma decisão que eu tinha que tomar sozinha. Uma decisão às cegas, porque eu ainda não me lembro de nada!

– Eu... Eu vou pensar a respeito. Tudo bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, caminhou a distância que nos separava e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Como pode alguém ser assim tão doce?

Com isso ele foi embora, e eu fiquei sozinha de novo. Fui para o meu quarto, deitei, dormi e tive os mais belos sonhos com o loiro mais charmoso e encantador que me lembro ter conhecido: Patrick Jane.

**Grace Van Pelt**

O dia já estava quase ao fim, mas ainda havia muitas coisas para serem feitas. Depois de uns trinta minutos pesquisando sobre os pais biológicos de Melanie, eu consegui descobrir quem eram, qual era a empresa que James disse que eles possuíam, e também qual foi a causa da morte... O que na verdade era para Wayne ter feito. Olho para a mesa dele, mas ele não está lá...

Pensando bem, eu não vejo o Wayne aqui no escritório já faz tempo... Depois que saímos da sala de interrogatório, eu vi Cho conversando com ele, mas depois disso... Nada!

Levanto da minha mesa para procurar o Cho e dar as novas informações sobre o caso, mas eu também não consigo encontrá-lo. Aonde será que eles estão?

Ligo no celular dos dois, mas cai na caixa postal direto...

Estava quase entrando em desespero quando vi os dois saírem do elevador.

– Onde vocês estavam?

– Como assim "onde estávamos"? – disse Cho. Ele estava sério e Rigsby, ao seu lado, tentava esconder alguma coisa atrás de si... Parecia uma sacola – Estávamos pedindo um mandado para revistar as contas da empresa e pessoal do sr. e sra. Lewis.

– Hum... – o que será que esses dois estão aprontando? Está na cara que eles estão mentindo, até porque não precisávamos olhar as contas deles - Eu encontrei o que me pediu... Os pais biológicos, sr. e sra. Parker, eram donos de uma empresa de contabilidade, a "Parker Accounting" e...

– Espera! – Wayne me interrompeu – essa não é a empresa que os sr. Lewis trabalha? – chequei os arquivos que estavam em minhas mãos

– É sim...

– Descobriu com quem ficará a herança agora que Melanie morreu?

– Com os pais adotivos.

– E a causa do acidente?

– O freio do carro estava danificado, foi cortado...

– Rigsby, ponha o sr. e sra. Lewis em salas separadas. – disse Cho

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Jane) Entrei gritando seu nome, mas ela também não me respondeu. Subia as escadas e fui até seu quarto, mas ela não estava lá também. Sua cama estava bagunçada ainda, mas ela não estava lá! Não estava em lugar nenhum. Liguei para ela, mas o celular dela estava fora de área ou dava caixa postal."


	12. Onde está você

**Kimball Cho**

– Então o sr. trabalha na Parker Accounting? – eu perguntei

– Sim - respondeu o sr. Lewis

– Descobrimos que você tinha um relacionamento muito próximo com o dono da empresa, o sr. Julian Parker...

– Sim, e daí?!

– "E daí" que o sr. Parker morreu... Foi assassinado, há três meses atrás. Mas eles deixaram uma herança para Melanie... A posse da empresa e de todos os outros bens que eles possuíam.

– Ainda estou tentando entender aonde o sr. quer chegar com isso... – disse sr. Lewis, que parecia um tanto quanto nervoso.

– Com a morte de Melanie vocês ficariam com a herança...

– Espera, espera. Você está me dizendo que acha que eu matei minha PRÓPRIA filha para ficar com a herança dela? – ele estava vermelho de raiva, mas eu não dei muita importância... – Que tipo de monstro vocês acham que eu sou? – eu não respondi. Saí da sala e fui para a sala ao lado, para analisar o interrogatório da sra. Lewis.

Entrei na sala e me sentei ao lado de Van Pelt que conduziria o interrogatório.

– Sra. Lewis, a sra. conhecia os pais biológicos de Melanie? – perguntou Van Pelt. A sra. Lewis estava bem tranquila... Tranquila até de mais, me arrisco a dizer.

– Conhecia ambos: Os que vocês acham ser os pais biológicos de Melanie e os verdadeiros pais biológicos de Melanie.

– Como assim?

– Julian Parker e Patricia Parker; Patricia Parker e meu marido...

– O sr. Lewis era o pai biológico de Melanie?

– Claro que era... – ela sorriu, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a nos encarar ainda com o sorriso – dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, não é?! Mas nunca me disseram que era tão gostoso...

– Sra. Lewis a sra. pode ser mais específica?

– Há 23 anos atrás, meu marido estava tendo um caso com a esposa do dono da empresa. Mas eu não sabia, até que eu cheguei um dia mais cedo em casa e peguei os dois aos beijos no sofá da minha sala. Fiquei tão irada. Eu sempre fui fiel a ele, e ele me traiu sem pestanejar... Dois meses depois disso, Patricia Parker ficou grávida... E o marido dela acabou descobrindo do caso dos dois, porque o casamento deles era apenas uma fachada. Mas Julian era calmo. Deixou que meu marido continuasse trabalhando na empresa dele, e a esposa ficou em casa durante todo o tempo da gravidez para que ninguém descobrisse... E assim que Melanie nasceu, eles deram para adoção. Meu marido me convenceu a adotá-la, e eu concordei só para poder me vingar deles mais tarde. – ela respirou fundo e continuou – Quando eu fiquei sabendo que Julian e Patricia iriam para um evento fora da cidade, foi a minha chance... Eu contratei um rapaz para cortar os fios do freio, e... Esperei em minha cama, tomando leite quente. E as boas notícias não demoraram a aparecer... Eles morreram.

– E quanto a Melanie?

– Pobre garota... Ela descobriu sobre o suposto acidente dos pais biológicos e pediu para que eu fosse até o bar que ela trabalhava para conversarmos. Quando ela disse que sabia e que ia contar para os outros, eu tive que fazer alguma coisa! Parei em uma loja perto da boate e comprei um revólver. Paguei a amiga de infância dela para ela dizer que o irmão dela estava lá fora, e quando ela saiu e foi até o beco, eu... Atirei nela. – estávamos boquiabertos com a confissão espontânea e com a tranquilidade com que ela falava.

– Você acabou de confessar um crime... Sabe que vai para a prisão, não sabe? – disse Van Pelt

– Não importa o que vai acontecer comigo. Eu estou em paz. Ele vai ter que acordar todos os dias e lembrar que a culpa é toda dele!

– Você puxou o gatilho. A culpa é sua. Inteira. – eu disse por fim.

– Sra. Lewis, a sra. está presa pelo assassinato de Julian, Patricia e Melanie Parker. – disse Van Pelt e já chamou os guardas para efetuarem a prisão.

Resolvemos dois casos de uma vez. Deveria estar contente, mas... Embora eu já esteja acostumado com assassinatos e vinganças, isso é horrível. As pessoas são cruéis. Mas pelo menos nós as faremos pagar pelo o que elas fizeram.

Respirei fundo e dispensei os dois, amanhã faremos os relatórios. E Van Pelt receberá uma surpresa de Rigsby. Hoje, mais cedo, eu conversei com ele a respeito do relacionamento dele com Van Pelt... Disse que se ele enrolasse muito, ele poderia perdê-la.

Por mais cabeça dura que ele seja, ele aceitou meu conselho, e fomos até uma joalheria encomendar um presente...

**Patrick Jane**

– Eu... Eu vou pensar a respeito. Tudo bem? – disse Teresa com os olhos vermelhos e um semblante triste. Eu não queria fazê-la chorar... Eu NUNCA vou querer! Mas naquele momento tudo o que eu fizesse ou dissesse iria fazê-la chorar mais ainda, porque ela não queria me magoar me dispensando, mas também não queria tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era dizer para ela o quanto eu me importava com ela, e que eu a esperaria, e eu o fiz. A outra, eu não sabia bem se devia, mas não consegui não fazer. Dei um passo para frente e depositei um beijo em suas bochechas rosadas.

Fui embora com meu coração quebrado... Eu já tinha chorado antes, e agora não consegui conter as outras lágrimas que desejavam desesperadamente caírem dos meus olhos. Não me envergonho de chorar, mostra que se têm sentimentos... E eu os tenho... Aos montes por Teresa Lisbon!

No dia seguinte, "descansado", passei no shopping e comprei outra camiseta e vesti com jeans que Teresa me ajudou a escolher no dia anterior. Fui até a casa de Teresa para ver como ela estava e passar o dia com ela.

Estacionei o carro na garagem, mas o carro dela não estava lá. Eu tinha levado o carro dela noite passada, pois ela tinha fugido de taxi.

Bati na porta, toquei a campainha diversas vezes, mas ela não atendeu. Fiquei desesperado, peguei um clipe que estava dentro do meu carro prendendo algumas coisas e abri a porta da casa dela. Pensei duas, até três vezes antes de fazer isso, mas eu precisava saber se ela estava bem... Se ela estava lá.

Entrei gritando seu nome, mas ela também não me respondeu. Subia as escadas e fui até seu quarto, mas ela não estava lá também. Sua cama estava bagunçada ainda, mas ela não estava lá! Não estava em lugar nenhum. Liguei para ela, mas o celular dela estava fora de área ou dava caixa postal.

Fui até a CBI para ver se ela estava lá... Quem sabe ela não recuperou a memória e foi trabalhar?

– Van Pelt... – gritei, ela estava no estacionamento – Você viu a Lisbon?

– Não, eu acabei de chegar e... – eu a deixei falando sozinha e corri até o elevador, mas ele estava no último andar, então subi de escada.

Infelizmente para a minha surpresa, Teresa não estava lá. Tentei ligar mais uma vez no celular dela, e nessa hora, todos os presentes já haviam notado minha preocupação, e estavam me olhando. O celular dela deu caixa posta de novo.

– Jane... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou VanPelt, que já estava no escritório.

– A Lisbon, ela... Eu não sei onde ela está... – estava tão desesperado que eu não conseguia nem respirar direito.

– Se acalma – Grace me fez sentar no meu sofá e pediu para Rigsby trazer água para mim; eu bebi, ainda estava muito nervoso, mas respirei fundo para poder falar – Agora conta, o que aconteceu?

– Ontem eu e Lisbon passamos o dia juntos e eu a levei para casa de noite. Era para fazermos isso hoje também porque eu estou ajudando ela a recuperar a memória, mas quando eu cheguei na casa dela essa manhã, ela não estava lá. Nem o carro dela. Eu consegui abrir a porta da casa dela com um clipe, mas ela não estava lá. Então pensei que ela pudesse ter recuperado a memória e ter vindo trabalhar, mas ela também não está aqui! Eu não sei aonde ela possa estar, e o telefone dela está fora de área ou dá caixa postal...

– Calma Jane – começou Rigsby – Onde quer que ela esteja nós vamos encontrá-la, tudo bem? Apenas se acalme!

Já era hora do almoço, mas não paramos para comer. Passamos a tarde inteira procurando por ela. Por pistas da onde ela possa ter ido. Ligamos para os irmãos em Chicago, mas eles não sabiam dela. Saí da CBI e fui com meu carro até lugares da cidade aonde ela pudesse estar, mas eu não a encontrei. Voltei para a CBI já eram dez horas da noite. Estava exausto, mas precisava encontrar Teresa.

Entrei no escritório dela, me sentei no sofá que eu havia dado para ela anos atrás. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer para encontrá-la.

Liguei para seu celular novamente, e este chamou, mas caiu na caixa postal.

– Oi Lisbon... Sou eu o Patrick, eu... Eu estou preocupado com você. Por favor, me ligue assim que você ouvir esta mensagem. Eu... Espero que esteja bem... Por favor, me ligue.

De repente ouvi um barulho na porta, levantei e minha cabeça rapidamente e...

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Lisbon) Encontrei um pequeno papel branco, com minha letra, escrito:  
Patrick Jane, quando estiver pronto, venha até meu escritório e me responda pessoalmente.  
Mas o que será que isso significa? Responder? Qual é a pergunta?"


	13. A fuga

**Teresa Lisbon**

Acordei eram ainda quatro horas da manhã. Acordei sem sono algum, completamente desperta. Me levantei, troquei de roupa e fiz café para mim. Em poucas horas Patrick Jane estaria aqui para me ajudar a recuperar a memória.

Patrick Jane... O que eu vou dizer pra ele? Flashes da noite passada ainda rodavam em meus pensamentos.

Acho que eu gosto dele, mas preciso primeiro me lembrar quem _eu _sou!

Se eu pedir para ele esperar, o clima ficaria ruim o dia inteiro. Pensei em ligar para ele e dizer que estou doente, mas ele provavelmente saberia que eu estou mentindo. Pensei em fingir que nada aconteceu, ou até mesmo em dispensá-lo, mas isso só pioraria as coisas.

Então eu decidi fugir por um dia, para clarear a cabeça... Me decidir quanto ao que vou fazer daqui pra frente e, quem sabe, recuperar minha memória. Enquanto eu me arrumava para a fuga, encontrei dentro do meu guarda-roupa um livro de capa preta com anotações minhas... Um diário. Coloquei-o na bolsa para lê-lo mais tarde, afinal, Patrick estaria na minha casa em poucos minutos.

Entrei no carro e saí bem a tempo, pois quando estava a apenas alguns metros da minha casa, vi pelo retrovisor que Patrick Jane acabara de chegar. Nesse instante eu pensei o quanto seria bom se eu tivesse deixado um bilhete na porta avisando-o. Mas agora já era tarde de mais.

Fui para um parque bem longe, sentei embaixo de uma árvore e fiquei apreciando a vista de um pequeno lago à minha frente, e várias famílias reunidas fazendo piqueniques, brincando, rindo...

Mas não consegui parar de pensar em Patrick Jane um minuto sequer!

A verdade é que eu fugi porque o amo... No minuto em que abri os olhos no hospital, apesar de não saber quem ele era, fiquei encantada pelo jeito doce com que ele me olhava. Depois em minha casa, quando eu perguntei se estávamos namorando... Sinceramente queria que a resposta fosse sim! E eu não tive como não notar no cinema que, propositalmente, ele colocava a mão no pote de pipocas todas as vezes que eu estava pegando pipoca também só para tocar em minhas mãos. Ou da careta estranha que ele fez quando eu pedi que ele me levasse para dançar – eu ri com a lembrança – E de como ele me olhava discretamente, pensando que eu não estava vendo, de cima a baixo. O sorriso... Ah, e que sorriso! Seu cheiro, sua voz delicada e profunda, suas piadas... Eu amava tudo nele!

Também me lembrei de quando fomos ao parque juntos, após almoçar. Ele pareceu honesto, e reconheceu um erro que cometeu, e me pediu desculpas, mesmo eu não sabendo do que se tratava por completo. Seja lá o que for, eu o perdoo. Se eu pudesse saber um pouco mais sobre ele... Se eu pudesse me lembrar... Ainda não consigo me lembrar de nada!

O diário! É isso... Talvez lá tenha algo sobre ele.

Olhei página por página e encontrei apenas anotações sobre casos. Tudo sobre o mau comportamento de Patrick, e como ele conseguia resolver os crimes em tão pouco tempo. "_Uma coisa compensa a outra"_ pensei

Quando fui guardar o diário na minha bolsa, ele escorregou das minhas mãos e caiu no chão. Levantei-me e fui pegar de volta, mas um envelope endereçado ao Patrick caiu de dentro do diário. Eu praticamente rasguei de curiosidade de saber o que estava dentro. Encontrei um pequeno papel branco, com minha letra, escrito:

_"Patrick Jane, quando estiver pronto, venha até meu escritório e me responda pessoalmente."_

Mas o que será que isso significa? Responder? Qual é a pergunta? Patrick deve saber... Então vou comer alguma coisa e depois vou procurá-lo, não só para saber qual é a pergunta misteriosa, mas também para dizer que eu o amo.

Terminei de almoçar umas três horas da tarde, enquanto caminhava até meu carro, parei em frente uma loja de roupas, e me vi no reflexo do vidro. Eu não poderia ir até Patrick Jane me declarar vestida daquele jeito.

Entrei na loja e escolhi alguns vestidos para provar e, apesar de todos os que eu escolhi serem lindos, ainda não tinha encontrado o que eu queria. Fui a algumas outras lojas, mas parecia que nada combinava com a ocasião.

Quando eu estava prestes a desistir, eu vi do outro lado da rua, na vitrine, um vestido lindo! Verde escuro, simples e perfeito. E assim que provei, superou todas as minha expectativas. Ficou maravilhoso em mim!

Agora eu estava preparada para surpreender o Patrick.

Cheguei na CBI, e fui até o andar onde eu trabalho. As cortinas do meu escritório estavam fechadas, mas dava para ver que as luzes estavam acesas. Milésimos de segundos antes de eu entrar eu escuto alguém conversando:

_– Oi Lisbon... Sou eu o Patrick, eu... Eu estou preocupado com você. Por favor me ligue assim que você ouvir esta mensagem. Eu... Espero que esteja bem... Por favor me ligue._

Eu não queria preocupá-lo, então entrei na sala, e ele, ao me ver, se levantou do sofá branco onde estava sentado.

– Teresa, graças a Deus você está bem! – ele me abraçou – O que aconteceu?

– Nada, eu só precisava de tempo para pensar... sabe?! Em ontem... Nós... Tentar recuperar minha memória... Me desculpe, eu deveria ao menos ter deixado um bilhete.

– Já passou! – segundos de silêncio – Mas e então... Você pensou? Recuperou sua memória?

– Sim e não...

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
" (Jane) - Sim - respirei fundo, encontrei coragem e - Eu estou pronto para te responder... Se quiser... - ela não disse nada. Estava tão assustada e paralisada quanto eu. Mas quebrando a paralisação, eu me aproximei dela, e ela correspondeu. Fomos aproximando os rostos um do outro... "

Na quarta eu posto o próximo :P  
Se vcs encontrarem algum erro de português me avisem, por favor!


	14. A resposta

**Patrick Jane**

Ela estava tão linda, mas tive medo de comentar. Tive medo de fazer e dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento, não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada.

– É... Eu não recuperei minha memória, mas eu pensei em nós... Eu achei uma coisa... – ela disse e me entregou um envelope endereçado à mim. Dentro do envelope estava escrito "_Patrick Jane, quando estiver pronto, venha até meu escritório e me responda pessoalmente."._

Eu sabia qual era a pergunta, e sabia qual era a resposta. Quase não acredito que Lisbon tenha escrito isso... Sei que ela não poderia ter escrito agora, depois do acidente, porque ela ainda não recuperou a memória.

– O que isso quer dizer? Qual é a pergunta? – ela disse

– É uma longa história – puxei a mão dela e sentamos os dois no sofá, e eu continuei segurando sua mão – Você se lembra que eu te contei do serial killer que eu estava perseguindo? – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Teve uma vez que eu fiz tinha um plano para pegá-lo, e estava dando tudo certo, ele fez contato comigo e eu o fiz acreditar que eu queria ser amigo dele. Mas aí ele me pediu um presente...

– Que presente?

– Você.

– Como assim?

– Ele sabia que eu me importava com você, e queria te tirar de mim. Então ele pediu que eu te matasse e levasse o corpo para ele.

– Eu estou viva, então, o que você fez?

– Nós forjamos a sua morte... Eu fiz de conta que estava louco e atirei de mentirinha em você, mas antes de atirar... Eu disse que te amava... – ela congelou, não movia nem a sobrancelha – No dia seguinte, quando estávamos, eu, você e o time escondidos, você me perguntou em particular o que eu queria dizer com "aquilo que eu disse antes de atirar em você"...

– E você? – disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

– Eu falei que não me lembrava do que tinha dito, porque eu sabia que a operação podia falhar e eu não queria pôr você em risco... Eu ia te dizer o que significava depois de pegarmos o Red John...

– Red John?

– Ah, sim... O codinome do serial killer...

– Ah... Mas o plano falhou? – ela ainda estava com a voz trêmula.

– Sim – respirei fundo, encontrei coragem e – Eu estou pronto para te responder... Se quiser... – ela não disse nada. Estava tão assustada e paralisada quanto eu. Mas quebrando a paralisação, eu me aproximei dela, e ela correspondeu. Fomos aproximando os rostos um do outro... Mas aí eu me lembrei: "Este será nosso primeiro beijo, então tem que ser especial".

Coloquei o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, para não quebrar o clima, mas ainda assim interromper as aproximações e sussurrei:

– Eu... Sei de um lugar melhor para fazermos isso – ela sorriu e fomos para o lugar mais perfeito para um primeiro beijo.

**Teresa Lisbon**

– Eu... Sei de um lugar melhor para fazermos isso – eu sorri, ele é tão doce... E romântico. Ele se levantou e eu me levantei em seguida e o segui. Subimos as escadas e paramos em frente uma das salas, mas estava com cadeado. Ele, porém, o abriu e entramos – Aqui – ele disse abrindo uma porta dentro da sala que dava acesso ao telhado. Tinha uma vista incrível da cidade...

– Uau... – ele riu diante do meu choque – o que foi?

– Nada... É que é bonitinho...

– O que?

– Você fala "uau" toda hora... – eu sorri e voltamos a ficar a apenas alguns centímetros de distância um do outro

– Patrick? – eu sussurrei. Eu estava morrendo de medo de estar tomando a decisão errada, e acabar me machucando, ou machucando-o também.

– É a decisão certa, não se preocupe... Eu não vou te machucar! – eu olhava diretamente para os olhos dele e ele para os meus.

– Hm... Você está fazendo de novo...

– O que estou fazendo de novo?

– Lendo a minha mente... – nós dois rimos. Ele aproximou seu corpo um pouco mais do meu, e pôs suas mãos em minha cintura.

– Sinto em te dizer, mas é melhor se acostumar... Seus olhos me dizem tudo!

– Ah é?! E o que eles te dizem agora? – eu perguntei.

Ele retirou uma das mãos da minha cintura e segurou a minha nuca, me trazendo para mais perto dele. Eu estava tão nervosa e meu coração batia tão forte que eu achei que ia sair na mão. E quando seus lábios finalmente tocaram os meus achei que iria ter um infarto. Ainda não podia se considerar um beijo... Apenas um roçar de lábios, mas... Mesmo assim, este é, sem dúvida, o melhor de todos os beijos da minha vida inteira. Com o tempo se transformou em um verdadeiro beijo. Nunca vi nada tão perfeito: o lugar, o sentimento, a pessoa... Tudo parecia colaborar para que este fosse um beijo especial e o primeiro, com ele, de muitos. Foram apenas segundos, mas se pareciam com horas em um único beijo. Um único e doce beijo.

Quando nos separamos, ainda de testas coladas e respiração ofegante, olhando nos olhos um do outro, sorrimos. Que bela sensação essa: Patrick Jane me beijou...

Espera... Patrick Jane me beijou!

Não pode ser... Patrick Jane... Agora eu me lembro!

Eu não posso estar aqui, isso não pode ter acontecido... Devem ser apenas mais alguns daqueles meus sonhos malucos_. "Acorda! Acorda agora!"_ eu dizia para mim mesma mentalmente, mas... Nada!

Isso não é um sonho, ESTÁ ACONTECENDO DE VERDADE!

Eu me afasto abruptamente dele, e limpo a minha boca com meu braço... Eu não acredito que ele se aproveitou de eu estar sem memória para me seduzir... Filho da mãe!

– O que foi Teresa?

– Você me usou... Você se aproveitou de mim!

– Teresa, do que você está falando? – ele tentava se aproximar de mim, mas eu ia caminhando para trás.

– Você... Você se aproveitou que eu estava sem memória para me seduzir...

– Teresa eu...

– NÃO ME CHAME DE TERESA! Você nunca foi nada meu, e agora é menos ainda!

Eu saí correndo do quartinho do Jane (que agora eu reconhecia), e ele me seguiu, mas eu não dei importância, corri mais rápido e desci de escada para evitar ficar a sós com Jane no elevador.

Já na garagem, entrei no meu carro e tranquei a porta, Jane tentava abrir do lado de fora, eu dei a partida no carro. Estou tão irritada... Como ele ousou?

A esta altura eu já estava chorando litros... De raiva!

Ai Jane... Por que você tinha que ser tão imbecil?

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"Peguei meu carro e saí em disparada para a casa de Teresa. Mas quando eu cheguei, ela não estava lá.  
Isso se parece com um pesadelo... Na verdade é pior, porque eu não posso acordar e descobrir que era só minha imaginação fértil pregando uma peça, e que a minha Teresa estaria me esperando para tomarmos um café da manhã juntos.  
Agora ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar... Vamos Patrick, pense! O que você faria no lugar dela?  
Quando eu perdi a memória, e a recuperei, Teresa estava lá me impedindo de fazer alguma besteira...  
De repente, como se uma luz acendesse na minha mente, descobri aonde ela poderia estar..."


	15. Onde você está (de novo!)

**Patrick Jane**

Segurei-a pela cintura e pela nuca, depositei delicadamente meus lábios sobre os dela e essa foi a melhor sensação que eu já tive, pelo menos nos últimos dez ou quinze anos. Seu beijo era tão suave, doce e terno. Nunca poderia imaginar nada mais perfeito! Ela colocou uma mão em minha nuca e brincava com os meus cachos loiros. A outra mão ela repousou em meu peito, e puxava bem de leve a gola de minha camiseta para me trazer para mais perto. Já estava ficando sem ar quando nos separamos, mas não ousei soltá-la. Continuamos ali, abraçados. Eu com as mãos em sua cintura e ela com os braços em volta de meu pescoço. Ela sorria, mas então comecei a notar que a expressão facial dela mudava lentamente (ou nem tão lentamente assim) de felicidade para confusão, e depois raiva.

Ela se afastou de mim, e me olhava com indignação, e limpou a boca com o braço, como se quisesse apagar o beijo.

– O que foi Teresa?

– Você me usou... Você se aproveitou de mim! – já descobri o que aconteceu: ela recuperou a memória... Preciso fazer algo antes que ela me bata, ou fuja de mim...

– Teresa, do que você está falando? – ela se esquivava de mim e afastava a minha mão quando eu tentava segurá-la.

– Você... Você se aproveitou que eu estava sem memória para me seduzir...

– Teresa eu... – não consegui terminar porque ela me interrompeu

– NÃO ME CHAME DE TERESA! Você nunca foi nada meu, e agora é menos ainda! – Ela saiu correndo, desceu as escadas até a garagem entrou em seu carro e, para minha infelicidade e desespero, trancou a porta.

– Teresa... Teresa espera... Abre a porta – eu batia desesperadamente na porta do caro. Vi lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Droga!

Ela deu partida e, de novo, quase me atropelou enquanto fugia.

Droga! Droga!

Por que agora? Por quê?

Eu preciso encontrá-la e pedir desculpas, me explicar. Reconquistar minha princesinha, muito raivosa agora.

Peguei meu carro e saí em disparada para a casa de Teresa. Mas quando eu cheguei, ela não estava lá.

Isso se parece com um pesadelo... Na verdade é pior, porque eu não posso acordar e descobrir que era só minha imaginação fértil pregando uma peça, e que a minha Teresa estaria me esperando para tomarmos um café da manhã juntos.

Agora ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar... _"Vamos Patrick, pense! O que você faria no lugar dela?"_

Quando eu perdi a memória, e a recuperei, Teresa estava lá me impedindo de fazer alguma besteira...

De repente, como se uma luz acendesse na minha mente, descobri aonde ela poderia estar. Estava tão nervoso que não percebi que Teresa saiu da CBI e foi para a direção contrária de sua casa... Como eu pude não perceber isso?

Corri para o meu carro e saí em busca de algum lugar próximo à CBI que vendesse bebidas e tivesse música alta... Confusa como ela estava, só poderia ter ido para um lugar assim, para não ouvir seus pensamentos e tentar se esquecer da minha existência.

Estava a trinta quilômetros por hora, olhando dos dois lados da rua se via algum sinal da Teresa. E, quando avistei o primeiro bar, vi também o carro dela estacionado do lado de fora. Parei meu carro ao lado do dela, e entrei correndo, procurando-a.

– Lisbon! – a avistei, sentada em um balcão, de costas – Teresa...

– Ahh... Você me achou... Paitrikc... Patrick Jerk* - na mesa repousavam vários copos vazios e uma garrafa pela metade de vodka ao lado – o que você _tá_ fazendo aqui? Veio se aproveitar que eu _tô_ bêbada?

– Não, eu nunca vou me aproveitar de você Teresa...

– Já disse pra você num me chama de Teresa... Se bem que... É tão melhor do que ouvir meu sobrenome – apesar de bêbada, sua voz não estava muito alterada.

– Acho que você já bebeu de mais... Vem, eu te levo pra casa...

– Eu estou muito bem aqui Jane, eu não quero voltar pra casa pra ficar sozinha... – ela me analisou por alguns instantes – e nem pense eu dizer que você vai me fazer companhia, porque eu não quero dizer não pra você...

– Então não diga...

– Eu não posso dizer sim também... – ela encheu dois copos com a vodka e me ofereceu um.

– Não, obrigado...

– Eu sabia... Você quer ficar sóbrio para se aproveitar de mim...

– Algum de nós tem que dirigir, certo?

– Mentira! Você quase nunca fica bêbab... Bêbado...

– Mesmo? Porque você estava lá no dia que eu mais fiquei bêbado... E você me ajudou...

– É... Eu te ajudei... Não deveria! Você deveria ter ficado lá... Sozinho, bêbado... E sozinho – depois disso ela virou os dois copos de vodka – Sabe _diuma_coisa? Você é o maior... _iddiooota qui_ eu já conheci na vida... – a vodka já estava fazendo mais efeito agora

– Lisbon, olha... Me desculpe, quando eu disse aquelas coisas, eu não queria ter dito... Me desculpa

– Hm... Num dá pra olhar pra esses seus olhinhos de... De... Cachorrinho aban... Abandonado e não te perdoar... – ela colocou suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço – vamos dançar?

– Vamos para casa. A senhorita já bebeu muito, pelo visto! – ok, ela recuperou a memória e ainda quer dançar? Ela deve ter bebido muito mais do que meia garrafa de vodka...

– Eu num vô pra casa com você! Não insista – ela apontou o dedo indicador, reafirmando sua ordem – Você me levou pra dançar e... Foi tão romântico... eee... Nem deu pra eu mostrar minha dança especial pra você...

– Dança especial?

– É... Meus passos especiais... – começou a rir e se afastar de mim, para ir para a pista de dança. Ela já estava descalça, e me deu as sapatilhas dela para eu segurar. Nem preciso dizer que, de embriagada que estava, nem conseguiu se manter em pé por mais que dois minutos.

– Opa... – eu a segurei antes dela chegar ao chão

– Huummm... Você me pegou antes de eu cair, igual um príncipe... – ela se endireitou – Engraçado, não? Você é um príncipe, e eu quero ser sua princesa, mas você não gosta de mim... – ela disse e fez um "beicinho"

– Heey... Você **é** a minha princesa! E eu não gosto de você...

– Viu? Eu disse... – ela me interrompeu

– Eu te amo!

– Verdade?

– Verdade!

– Então por que você tem que ser tão idio... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque começou a vomitar. Ao menos ela virou o rosto para não vomitar em mim – Ahhh... Me desculpe.

– Tudo bem, eu já tive uma filha... Já aconteceu isso comigo antes. Que tal irmos pra casa agora? - ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas não conseguia andar, então eu peguei-a no colo.

– Você é cheiroso...

– Aé?

– Aham... – Ela estava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça repousada em meu peito, e se segurava em meu pescoço. Mesmo com o cheiro forte da bebida, ainda conseguia sentir o aroma de canela que vinha de seus cabelos.

Coloquei-a no carro e ela já estava dormindo.

Quando cheguei em frente à casa dela, vi que ela permanecia dormindo e não quis acordá-la. Então a peguei no colo novamente, e a pus em sua cama.

Ela era tão linda quando não sabia que estava sendo observada, quando estava relaxada.

– Eu te amo Teresa Lisbon!- sussurrei perto de seus ouvidos

Virei e, prestes a sair do quarto dela, ouvi ela me dizer um pouco sonolenta:

– Eu também te amo... – porém ela não parecia estar consciente, como se ela estivesse sonhando.

Voltei para perto dela e beijei sua testa.

– Tenha bons sonhos minha princesinha raivosa.

Sorri e fechei a porta do quarto dela com cuidado para não fazer barulho e acabar acordando-a. Tinha que ir para "casa" dormir... Tenho planos para nós amanhã!

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Lisbon) Depois do banho, quando estava preparando meu café e ainda tentando me lembrar de como eu fui parar em casa, alguém toca a campainha. Considerei em minha mente "É melhor que não seja o Patr...". Tarde demais. Era ele. E com um sorriso perfeito, uma bermuda jeans, uma camiseta vermelha desbotada, e um ramalhete de rosas amarelas em mãos."


	16. Programação

**Teresa Lisbon**

Acordo com minha cabeça latejando de dor... Até o barulho da mosca que está do lado de fora da janela me incomoda.

Em compensação, minha noite foi incrível... Sonhei com o Patrick, sonhei que ele dizia que me amava... Mais de uma vez!

Pena que isso foi só um sonho, e que o Patrick da vida real seja tão... Tão... Imbecil. Nós formaríamos o casal perfeito!

Mas agora chega de sonhos. A realidade é cruel e precisamos aprender a lidar com ela da melhor forma possível. E pra mim, a melhor forma possível agora é um bom banho e muito café.

O que me faz lembrar: Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? A última coisa que eu me lembro foi que eu estava em um bar... E aí o Jane chegou... E eu não me lembro de mais nada.

Depois do banho, quando estava preparando meu café e ainda tentando me lembrar de como eu fui parar em casa, alguém toca a campainha. Considerei em minha mente _"É melhor que não seja o Patr..."._ Tarde demais. Era ele. E com um sorriso perfeito, uma bermuda jeans, uma camiseta vermelha desbotada, e um ramalhete de rosas amarelas em mãos.

– O que você faz aqui? – indaguei confusa

– Bom dia Lisbon, eu... É... – ele titubeou um pouco, parecia inseguro, coisa que é incomum em Patrick Jane – Estava passando perto de uma floricultura e... Vi esse ramalhete de rosas... E pensei em trazê-las pra você, como meu pedido de desculpas...

– Obrigada Jane, mas isso não conserta o que você fez e disse para mim... – estava lutando para parecer durona, mas quase não conseguia... Ele fica tão fofinho com esses olhos de arrependido, mas... Eu já não disse isso antes? Ou foi apenas um sonho?

– Eu sei, eu sei... Por isso que eu... Eu... – ele fechou os olhos por uns dois segundos, como se precisasse coragem – Eu fiz uma programação para nós hoje... Claro, se você concordar.

– Programação? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

– É... Por exemplo, como eu imagino que você está de ressaca pela noite anterior, nossa primeira parada é em alguma cafeteria, e depois nós vamos pra... – acho que finalmente ele reparou que eu não estava entendendo nada. Na verdade eu estava, só queria me fazer de difícil – Desculpe... Eu não deveria... Deixa pra lá. Suas flores – ele me entregou as flores, agora já era... Ele está indo embora, eu não posso deixar ele ir... – Tenha um bom dia Lisbon... – ele se virou caminhando em direção ao seu carro.

– Jane, espera! – ele parou – Entra... – dei passagem para ele entrar em minha casa. Que droga! Como ele consegue fazer com que eu mude de ideia em questão de segundos?

– Obrigado...

– Eu já estou fazendo café, então podemos pular essa etapa. Você quer chá, certo?

– É, eu faço... Você pode se sentar, não quero dar trabalho...

– Tudo bem... – já que ele queria fazer de tudo para conseguir o meu perdão, então eu deixaria que ele fizesse.

Arrumei o ramalhete de flores que ele me dera em um lindo vaso e o coloquei na mesa de centro da sala, liguei a televisão e Patrick estava demorando de mais para fazer apenas um chá e um café.

– Jane? Foi abduzido? – Tenho que admitir que gostava quando estava sem memória e o chamava pelo primeiro nome

– Não... Estou indo já. Não saia daí!

O que será que ele está aprontando afinal? Queria dizer que não me importo, mas a curiosidade está me corroendo por dentro.

Enquanto eu esperava, não consegui parar de pensar em como eu tinha ido de um bar para a minha cama... Mas eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada! Lembro apenas do sonho:

_"- Eu te amo! – ele me dizia_

_– Verdade?_

_– Verdade!"_

E depois de novo:

_"- Eu te amo Teresa Lisbon!_

_– Eu também te amo..."_

E também me lembro do seu beijo... É estranho, mas... Acho que eu não queria ter recuperado a memória naquele hora, afinal, eu e o Patrick poderíamos estar bem agora. Mas por outro lado, se eu não tivesse recuperado a memória, poderia ser pior... Eu poderia nunca mais querer nem ver o Patrick. Acho que no final das contas, foi melhor do jeito que aconteceu.

Não tardou muito para que eu o visse saindo de minha cozinha (me obrigando a parar de pensar nos sonhos)... Com uma bandeja cheia de coisas que eu amo comer no café da manhã: sanduiche de queijo quente, suco de laranja, pão doce e, claro, café.

– Nossa – me lembrei de não falar "uau" – Jane... O que é tudo isso?

– Meu pedido de desculpas... Em forma de comida – ele sorriu

– Bom, obrigada... – eu sorri timidamente – mas onde você encontrou essas coisas?

– Ah eu... Tinha um plano B, caso você me dissesse que já estava fazendo café. Eu passei em uma padaria no caminho daqui...

– Hum – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

Novamente, igual a quando eu estava sem memória, ficamos em silêncio enquanto tomávamos o café da manhã, mas desta vez não foi um silêncio incômodo, pois estávamos assistindo televisão. E de vez em quando, Patrick comentava algo sobre o programa que estava passando. Eu apenas sorria na maioria das vezes.

– Já terminou? – ele perguntou depois de me observar por alguns segundos, pensando que eu não tinha notado.

– Aham...

– Ótimo! Temos um dia cheio pela frente... Afinal temos que aproveitar o seu último dia de folga.

Ai... Eu tinha esquecido que hoje era meu último dia de folga.

– Vamos lá, não se desanime! – Patrick começou – Seu dia vai ser tão bom que vai parecer que você tirou um mês inteiro de férias

– Eu duvido...

– Ah, venha! Não seja tão pessimista querida Terry

– Terry? – que apelido mais horrível...

– Eu não queria te chamar como os seus irmãos te chamam... Que tal Tessa? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça – Tessy? Terr? – aonde ele arranjou esses apelidos? – Ah, já sei: Tess!

– Hm... É o menos pior...

– Então agora vou te chamar de Tess – ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

– Bom, se você vai ter um apelido para mim, então deixa eu pensar em algum para você... Hm, tenho um perfeito: P. Jerk.

– Não vale... Eu te dei um apelido legal – ele cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de indignado

– Tá bom... Que tal Patt?

– Patt está bom...

– Patt Jerk – eu brinquei e comecei a rir

– Ah é... – ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim, e para eu me defender, me levantei do sofá, peguei uma almofada e [tentava] bater nele para me proteger.

O resultado foi um desastre para mim... Eu não conseguia acertá-lo, e quanto mais eu tentava fugir, mais ele tentava me pegar. Eu devo estar sem prática... Ou queria estar sem prática, porque _Patt_ me derrubou no chão – sem me machucar – para fazer cócegas que pareciam intermináveis em mim. Estava quase morrendo de falta de ar quando ele finalmente parou de fazer cócegas. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, segurando as minhas duas mãos com uma mão dele para evitar que eu fugisse. A risada cessou, de ambas as partes, e estávamos próximos um do outro, mas Patrick não se aproximou mais... Continuou lá parado, esperando que eu desse o primeiro passo. Mas eu também não conseguia me mover...

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Lisbon) - Eu... Eu falei alguma coisa dormindo? - Ah... entendi o principal motivo do desespero.  
(Jane) - Não - achei melhor contar em um momento mais oportuno... Afinal, qualquer deslize meu podia estragar todo meu plano de reconquistá-la Teve algum sonho estranho? eu sabia que sim, mas queria ver a reação dela..."


	17. Areia fofinha

**Patrick Jane**

A risada dela era canção para meus ouvidos, mas tinha que parar de fazer cócegas nela ou ela me bateria quando recuperasse o fôlego. Mas quando parei... Eu estava segurando com uma das minhas mãos as mãos dela, e estava sentado ao lado dela no chão, estávamos com os rostos bem próximos um do outro, mas não tão próximos quanto da vez que dançamos juntos, mas próximos o bastante para causar um certo desconforto quando não se quer dar o próximo passo de se aproximar mais. O complicado era que eu sabia que ambos queríamos, mas _Tess_ nunca agiria assim (pelo menos não com suas barreiras), e se eu o fizesse ela me acusaria de estar "me aproveitando" da situação novamente. Eu nunca me aproveitei de situação nenhuma, mas ela acha que sim... Me afastei enquanto ainda estava pensando racionalmente, pois se eu ficasse mais um minuto olhando para aqueles olhos verdes e delicados eu não resistiria. Ela se levantou em seguida e ficamos ambos sentados no chão.

– Devemos ir... – ela disse – não quero perder esse dia que você prometeu que valeria um mês inteiro de férias... – riu

O primeiro lugar que fomos foi à praia. O céu estava azul, quase sem nenhuma nuvem e não havia quase ninguém na praia, exceto por outros dois casais de adolescentes que estavam caminhando por lá.

– Praia?

– É... Que férias seria essa se você não andasse descalça na areia fofinha? – tentei convencê-la e ela quis esconder um sorriso, mas claro, eu percebi!

– Tudo bem...

– Eu posso...? – Teresa estava vestindo um shorts não muito curto (o que significava que estava MUITO calor, porque ela não costuma usar esse tipo de roupa) uma camiseta qualquer e seus cabelos estavam soltos e sendo bagunçados pelo vento, então se eu fizesse uma trança ela não teria que ficar arrumando o cabelo a cada cinco segundos.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Uma trança... Você não gosta?

– Gosto

Após algum tempo:

– Olha aqui no retrovisor... O que achou?

– Ficou muito legal – ela sorriu – Obrigada Patt

– Por nada Tess

Nós tiramos os sapatos e os deixamos dentro do carro. Ela só falava comigo quando eu iniciava um assunto, parecia inquieta com alguma coisa, suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso da frente de seu shorts, e pelos acontecimentos, supus que ela estava curiosa quanto ao que ela fez na noite anterior.

– Pode perguntar... Não será embaraçoso.

– Odeio quando você faz isso!

– O que? Ler sua mente?

– É

– Eu já te avisei que é melhor se acostumar – ela faz uma careta de reprovação – Seus olhos me dizem tudo... E não, você não fez nada de vergonhoso ontem à noite...

– Bom saber, mas eu ia perguntar outra coisa – ela estava se fazendo de difícil o dia inteiro... Mas o que ela pensa que eu aceitaria como um "gelo", na verdade se tornou mais uma motivação para eu conquistá-la – Como eu fui pra casa?

– Eu te peguei no colo e te levei no meu carro – isso estava sendo muito divertido pra mim. As reações dela eram do tipo "Oh meu Deus... Ele me pegou no colo". Lógico que ela tentava disfarçar, mas eu percebia muito mais do que ela podia imaginar.

– Ah... E como eu fui parar na minha cama?

– Eu não quis te acordar então eu te peguei no colo de novo e te coloquei na cama – agora ela parecia desesperada, aposto que ela queria que um buraco abrisse na terra e ela fosse engolida até eu ir embora. Estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão!

– Hm... – tentou se recompor do turbilhão de sensações que se passava na cabeça dela – Eu... Eu falei alguma coisa dormindo? – Ah... entendi o principal motivo do desespero.

– Não – achei melhor contar em um momento mais oportuno... Afinal, qualquer deslize meu podia estragar todo meu plano de reconquistá-la – Teve algum sonho estranho? – eu sabia que sim, mas queria ver a reação dela.

– Não... Nem me lembro de ter sonhado – eu ri – O que foi?

– Nada...

– Tá bom então – droga! Eu esperava que ela continuasse perguntando, mas ela não entrou no meu "jogo"...

– Eu sonhei... A noite toda! – eu disse após algum tempo

– Bom pra você!

– Ah, não vai perguntar com o que?

– Não!

– Pergunta vai? – se ela não quer entrar no meu jogo, então eu vou entrar no dela – por favorzinho? – e fiz um 'beicinho'.

– Por que é tão importante eu saber com o que você estava sonhando?

– Ah... Nada de mais – agora ela me deixou quase sem saída – Só por diversão...

– As pessoas fazem isso nas férias?

– Bom, já que perguntou... – comecei entusiasmado – sim! – ela apenas riu – Então agora você pode me contar com o que você sonhou...

– Eu não vou contar nada!

– AHA! Então você sonhou com alguma coisa... – consegui uma brecha na armadura que ela tinha construído

– Não, eu não sonhei com nada!

– Ok, então...

– O que? Eu não sonhei!

– Tudo bem – eu disse e ela ficou em silêncio, mas não por muito tempo.

– Ai que droga Jan... Patt! – ela corrigiu após interpretar meu olhar de repreensão - Para de ler minha mente, ouviu?! – consegui!

– Sonhou com o quê?

Ela não disse nada por um tempo, parou de andar, me olhou nos olhos e:

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Lisbon) perguntei para Patrick aonde iríamos, mas ele fez de conta que não me ouviu, então eu perguntei de novo, só que mais alto desta vez, ele apenas olhou pra mim e disse:  
- Surpresa!  
Que raiva! Com isso ele me fez ficar ansiosa e animada pelo o que vinha a seguir. Como ele consegue tirar de mim as sensações que eu mais tento esconder? Primeiro foi eu me apaixonar por ele, o que eu sei que é loucura, depois querer ficar perto dele, e agora isso... Que raiva Patt!"


	18. Vestido

**Teresa Lisbon**

- Eu sonhei com... – E agora, o que eu faço? Não posso contar pra ele que eu sonhei com ele, mas se eu mentir, ele vai saber... Como é que eu fui entrar no jogo dele? Droga! – Sonhei com...

- Com...?

- Eu não posso te contar!

- Por quê?

- Por que você vai achar que eu sou louca – _"se é que já não acha"_ completei mentalmente

- Ah, vamos Tess... Eu prometo que não vou achar que você é louca

- Promete que não vai rir?

- Prometo!

- Eu sonhei que era uma princesa – não era totalmente mentira, eu só não contei que _ele_ era o meu príncipe e que me dizia que me amava...

- Não foi um sonho, querida... – ele se aproximou mais de mim e pôs suas mãos em meus ombros – Você é uma princesa! – ele se aproximava cada vez mais o rosto dele do meu, mas eu não podia deixar ele me beijar... Isso ia estragar todo o meu plano de fazer ele me reconquistar. Por outro lado ele também poderia se cansar e desistir de mim... Ai... O que eu faço agora?

Com os olhos praticamente fechados, aproximávamos mais os rosto, até que ouvimos um grito e nos afastamos abruptamente.

Eram os casais de adolescentes que começaram a correr na praia, brincando de "pega-pega".

- Crianças... Aparecem sempre na hora errada – disse Patrick olhando de volta pra mim.

- Eu estou com fome... – eu disse trocando de assunto

- Tudo bem... Aonde você quer ir almoçar?

- Podemos comer frutos do mar, já que estamos aqui perto... O que acha?

- Leu minha mente! Você precisa parar de fazer essas coisas... – brincou – Eu odeio quando você faz isso! – ele me imitou eu apenas sorri

Caminhamos até o carro, mas antes de entrar Patrick fez sua última jogada:

- Se você era uma princesa, então quem era seu príncipe? – eu fiz de conta que não ouvi e entrei no carro. Droga! Ele provavelmente já sabia de tudo... Que coisa, não dá pra esconder nada desse homem?

Já no restaurante, fizemos nossos pedidos e Patrick sugeriu uma brincadeira.

- Brincadeira? – eu perguntei – Que tipo de brincadeira?

- É assim: você escolhe qualquer coisa que você possa ver, me diz que cor é e eu descubro o que você viu. Depois eu faço o mesmo com você, o que acha?

- Pode ser...

- Tudo bem, você começa!

- Eu vejo uma coisa... Hum... Azul!

- É o oceano? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça – O céu?

- Não...

- Teresa Lisbon, me paquerando... São os meus olhos?

- O que? Claro que não! – Da onde veio isso? Ele realmente acha que eu estou paquerando ele, ou ele só fez isso para me deixar vermelha? – era a placa do banheiro masculino...

- Ok então... Minha vez! Eu vejo uma coisa vermelha.

- É a placa do banheiro feminino?

- Não! Use a criatividade... Na verdade, nem precisa ir muito longe. A coisa vermelha a qual eu me referi está bem perto de você...

- Bem perto de mim? – comecei a olhar para a mesa, mas não havia nada de vermelho lá... Foi aí que eu me lembrei: eu estava vermelha por causa do comentário do Patrick – Ah... São minhas bochechas?

- Viu? É bem fácil! – ele riu, e, se é que era possível, eu fiquei vermelha de novo.

Nunca um garçom chegou em hora mais oportuna, entregando nossos pedidos e, para a minha felicidade e alívio, nos tirando do assunto e da brincadeira boba do Patrick.

Acho que além do garçom, Patrick percebeu que eu não tinha gostado da brincadeira, então não tentou entrar de novo nela. Ao invés disso, conversamos sobre os mais variados assuntos, e Patt sempre tentava me fazer responder aos flertes dele, mas eu conseguia não responder, na maioria das vezes. Quando o almoço acabou e fomos embora do restaurante, perguntei para Patrick aonde iríamos, mas ele fez de conta que não me ouviu, então eu perguntei de novo, só que mais alto desta vez, ele apenas olhou pra mim e disse:

- Surpresa!

Que raiva! Com isso ele me fez ficar ansiosa e animada pelo o que vinha a seguir. Como ele consegue tirar de mim as sensações que eu mais tento esconder? Primeiro foi eu me apaixonar por ele, o que eu sei que é loucura, depois querer ficar perto dele, e agora isso... Que raiva Patt!

- Não fique nervosa Tess... Você vai gostar! – E ainda tenho que aturar ele lendo meus pensamentos toda hora...

Ele me levou até uma sorveteria e me disse para esperar porque ele iria trazer meu sorvete, e eu ainda não sei o porquê de eu me espantar tanto, pois quando Patt voltou, trouxe meu sorvete favorito, e com os condimentos que eu mais gosto também! E não foi o mesmo sabor que eu tomei no parque quando eu ainda estava sem memória.

- Como você sabia?

- Tess, você só acha que eu não sei tudo sobre você! Mas eu sei...

Apenas sorri, não queria que ele entrasse em nenhum assunto delicado que ele tivesse que me provar que estava certo... Vai saber o que ele vai falar que sabe sobre mim.

Quando acabamos o sorvete, ele me levou até uma loja de grife famosa e também muito cara.

- Preciso que escolha um vestido para hoje à noite... – ele disse

- Aqui? Patt, eu não posso pagar! É quase meu salário inteiro em só uma carteira!

- Não se preocupe com isso, ok?! Escolha um vestido e vá provar! – o que ele estava pensando?

Não perguntei, apenas obedeci. Incrível, todos os vestidos que eu gostava eram os mais caros.

- Gostou desse, não é? – ele apontou para um dos vestidos que eu mais tinha gostado: preto e dourado como estampa de leopardo, um pouco acima do joelho.

- Sim, mas é muito caro!

- Já não disse para não se preocupar com isso? – ele pegou o vestido – Aqui, vai lá provar!

O que está acontecendo aqui? Patrick está querendo me dar um presente? Fiz uma cara de confusão pra ele, mas ele parecia nem se importar.

Entrei no provador, troquei as minha roupas pelo vestido e ficou simplesmente lindo! Perfeito! Fiquei paralisada...

- Tess? Tudo bem? – ele perguntou e eu saí do provador – Oh meu Deus – parecia que o queixo dele ia bater no chão – Ficou... Oh meu Deus!

- Não ficou bom? – eu sabia que tinha ficado e que ele tinha gostado, mas eu queria ouvi-lo falar.

- Ficou perfeito! Lindo... Você está... Maravilhosa!

- Obrigada, mas... Eu não vou levar...

- Por quê?

- É muito caro! Dá pelo menos uns 3 salários meus inteiros.

- Teresa Lisbon, eu já não disse pra senhorita não se preocupar com isso? Claro que vamos levar! Eu vou esperar aqui enquanto você se veste, ok?! – eu assenti com a cabeça e voltei para o provador.

Quando saí do provador, Patt já tinha pagado pelo vestido e estava me esperando para irmos embora. O que será que ele está aprontando?

Prévia do próximo capítulo:

"(Patrick) A surpresa maior do dia que eu havia preparado seria agora.

Ontem após sair da casa de Teresa, apesar do horário, eu combinei com Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho (que estavam no turno da noite no CBI) de fazermos uma festa de boas-vindas para Teresa, já que ela havia recuperado a memória e voltaria ao trabalho."


	19. Por que choras?

**Patrick Jane**

Enquanto ela provava o vestido, pedi para a vendedora me trazer algumas joias e também pedi para que não contasse nada à Teresa.

– Tess? Tudo bem? – ela estava demorando tanto dentro do provador, mas então ela saiu – Oh meu Deus... Ficou... Oh meu Deus!

– Não ficou bom?

– Ficou perfeito! Lindo... Você está... Maravilhosa! – eu estava quase babando

– Obrigada, mas eu não vou levar...

– Por quê?

– É muito caro! Dá pelo menos uns 3 salários meus inteiros.

– Teresa Lisbon, eu já não disse pra senhorita não se preocupar com isso? Claro que vamos levar! Eu vou esperar aqui enquanto você se veste, ok?!

Nessa hora a vendedora me mostrou as joias que eu pedi que trouxera. Uma mais linda do que a outra, mas havia uma em particular que ficaria perfeita com o vestido e, principalmente, em Teresa.

– Eu vou querer o conjunto desse aqui – indiquei o colar de ouro – Acha que ela vai gostar?

– Com certeza! Sua esposa é uma mulher de sorte... – respondeu a vendedora e eu sorri. Claro que eu não a corrigi.

– O sortudo sou eu!

Fui para o caixa e paguei pelo vestido e pelas joias, e voltei para frente do provador para esperar Teresa sair. Eu já havia pedido que colocassem o vestido dentro de uma sacola, e as joias também. Torcia para que Teresa não perguntasse sobre a outra sacola.

– Vamos? – perguntei ao vê-la sair do provador

– Vamos

Entrei no carro, e, por mais que ela não gostasse, fui dirigindo.

Parei em frente ao motel onde estava temporariamente hospedado entrei rapidamente e voltei para o carro. Depois fomos para a casa dela. Já estava escurecendo e a melhor parte do dia estava quase chegando.

– Patt, o que está aprontando? – ela perguntou – E nem adianta falar que é surpresa, quero a verdade!

– Tess, assim você estraga tudo! Me deixa te surpreender, ok?! – tentei convencê-la, mas ela estava irredutível.

– Vamos, me conte... Ou não vou a lugar algum com você! – ela ameaçou

– Tudo bem... É que eu vou te levar para jantar em lugar especial – não era 100% mentira.

– Só isso?

– Só isso! – agora eu estava mentindo, só espero que ela não perceba.

– Vou confiar, hein...

Entramos na casa dela e eu entreguei a sacola com o vestido para ela ir se arrumar.

– O que há na outra sacola?

– Ah... É... – Droga! Por que ela tinha que perceber? – É o cartão da loja... Sabe como é?! Essas lojas parecem que gostam de gastar sacolas à toa...

– Hum... Ok, eu volto em 15 minutos.

Vesti meu smoking que havia pegado no meu quartinho e fiquei esperando-a.

Ela havia se maquiado e estava muito cheirosa.

– Você está chique – ela disse

– Obrigado, e você está linda! – me esforcei para não começar a "babar" de novo.

– Obrigada – sorriu

– Por favor, não diga não... – eu comecei e peguei a sacola com as joias – É pra você!

Ela abriu o estojo com os brincos e o colar e arregalou os olhos.

– Patt, isto é... Eu não posso aceitar!

– Ah, eu disse para não dizer não... Aliás, eu não aceito não como resposta! – ela sorriu e retirou os brincos e os vestiu, eu retirei o colar, afastei seus cabelos e pedi para que ela se virasse para encaixar o fecho do colar. Ela se olhou no espelho.

– Ficou lindo! Obrigada Patt...

– Meu prazer...

A surpresa maior do dia que eu havia preparado seria agora.

Ontem após sair da casa de Teresa, apesar do horário, eu combinei com Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho (que estavam no turno da noite no CBI) de fazermos uma festa de boas-vindas para Teresa, já que ela havia recuperado a memória e voltaria ao trabalho. Todos aceitaram, e prepararam a festa surpresa de Teresa, já que o caso que eles haviam pegado antes de Teresa perder a memória fora solucionado no dia anterior, e eles não tinham recebido nenhum outro caso até então. Após conversar com Bertram também o convenci de deixar a equipe sem nenhum caso para poderem organizar a festa, e o convidei também.

Van Pelt convidou Minelli, Hightower (que fora inocentada por completo após o suicídio de Red John), Os irmãos de Teresa (porém só Tommy confirmou presença), LaRoche, e claro, o time também estaria lá. Cho levaria a namorada nova, Rigsby e Van Pelt iriam juntos e eu acompanharia Teresa.

Antes de sairmos da casa dela:

– Preciso que coloque isso – eu disse com um lenço preto na mão

– Pra que? Você já me disse aonde vamos...

– Não, eu disse que iríamos pra um lugar especial, mas não disse especificamente onde era. E não estrague a surpresa!

– Está bem! – ela disse e se virou para eu colocar o lenço sobre seus olhos e amarrá-lo.

Chegando ao estacionamento do CBI eu abri a porta do carro pra ela e a guiei até o elevador, e do elevador até o escritório onde a festa já estava preparada.

– Está pronta?

– Estou desde quando saímos da minha casa!

Fiz sinal para os outros, contamos até três e tirei o lenço dos olhos dela.

– SURPRESA! – disseram todos juntos

– Bem vinda de volta chefe! – disse Van Pelt vindo até Teresa e abraçando-a

Ela estava realmente surpresa... Nunca que ela imaginaria que nós fossemos fazer alguma coisa assim.

– Minelli! – exclamou Teresa

– Teresa, quanto tempo... – eles se abraçaram

– Então você também está por trás disso?

– Eu? Não, não... Patrick que teve a ideia, eu fui apenas convidado – eu não estava tão perto deles, mas estava perto o bastante para ouvir o que eles diziam sem que eles percebessem.

– Hum... Obrigada por ter vindo!

– É meu prazer, Teresa! – ele olhou para mim por alguns instantes depois voltou o olhar para Teresa – Nunca pensei que diria isso, na verdade sempre pensei em te dizer o contrário, mas... Você deveria dar uma chance pra ele... Ele é um cara legal, e está se esforçando muito pra te conquistar... – podia notar como Tess ficou vermelha

Enquanto isso Hightower veio conversar comigo.

– Patrick Jane!

– Madeleine, que bom que veio! – nos abraçamos.

– Não faltaria por nada... Então Teresa perdeu mesmo a memória?

– É...

– E vocês dois estão...? Você sabe... Namorando?

– Não... Ainda não! – eu corrigi

– Patrick Jane... Você está apaixonado pela sua chefe... – eu sorri, ela parecia aquelas crianças que gostam de espalhar pra escola inteira que você está apaixonado por alguém – Como pretende prosseguir com isso? Você sabe que é contra as regras do CBI...

– Se for preciso eu me demito... – eu respondi - Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa pra ficar com ela! – enquanto eu falava a última parte, a música que tocava acabou deixando uns dois segundos de silêncio, e nestes exatos dois segundos, incrivelmente, todos os convidados ficaram em silêncio. A minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pretendia, fazendo com que todos os presentes ouvissem o que eu queria dizer apenas para Hightower.

Todos olharam para mim, inclusive Teresa. Que vergonha! O que eu faço agora?

A música que começara a tocar era mais lenta e Rigsby convidou Van Pelt para dançar, assim como Cho convidou a namorada, e os outros convidados também foram se ajeitando na pista de dança improvisada no centro do escritório. Teresa estava paralisada e eu também. Mas depois de alguns segundos e olhares indiscretos dos outros ela pegou a bolsa carteira dela que estava em cima da mesa ao lado dela, e correu para o banheiro feminino.

Eu corri atrás dela. Eu achei que ela iria reagir diferente... Quero dizer, foi como uma declaração de amor. Eu vou fazer de tudo para ficar com ela.

Bati na porta do banheiro feminino, mas ela não abriu, nem disse nada. Pude ouvir soluços abafados... Soluços de choro.

_Por que você está chorando querida Tess?_

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"- Eu te amo Tess, e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você! - eu abri o restante da porta e o abracei  
- Eu também te amo Patt!"


	20. Prêmio

**Teresa Lisbon**

Patrick Jane realmente me surpreendeu... Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele me levaria pra uma festa surpresa de boas-vindas. Talvez eu tenha me enganado, e julgado as atitudes dele por um dia ruim. Ou até muitos anos ruins.

Van Pelt foi a primeira a me cumprimentar, logo em seguida veio meu antigo chefe:

- Minelli!

- Teresa, quanto tempo... – eu o abracei

- Então você também está por trás disso?

- Eu? Não, não... Patrick que teve a ideia, eu fui apenas convidado – Patrick teve a ideia?

- Hum... Obrigada por ter vindo!

- É meu prazer, Teresa! – ele ficou pensativo por uns instantes - Nunca pensei que diria isso, na verdade sempre pensei em te dizer o contrário, mas... Você deveria dar uma chance pra ele... Ele é um cara legal, e está se esforçando muito pra te conquistar...

- Não sei... Vamos ver... – Minelli me falando para eu "dar uma chance" para Patrick? Ele bateu a cabeça em algum lugar?

- Rees – disse meu irmão Tommy

- Tommy, Annie – abracei os dois – que saudades!

- Também estamos com saudades!

- Que bom que vieram...

- Não poderíamos não vir, seu namorado nos ligou eram duas da manhã nos convidando – disse Annie

- Quem? O Patrick? Ele não é meu namorado...

- Ele não é _ainda_, mas pelo o que ele está fazendo pra te conquistar, isso vai mudar logo...

- Ela está certa – concordou Tommy

- Acho que Patrick só está fazendo isso para me ter como prêmio...

- Claro que não Tia Rees – eu ri

- Vocês não o conhecem... – _"mas talvez eu esteja errada" _eu ia dizer, mas de repente todos ficaram em silêncio, a música que estava tocando parou por alguns segundos e uma voz sobressaiu. Era a voz de Patrick.

- Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa pra ficar com ela! – então era isso mesmo... Ele só me queria como prêmio, e faria qualquer coisa por isso. Fiquei ali, paralisada olhando para ele... Eu seria seu prêmio, e ele me "perseguiria" como fez com o Red John? Não mesmo!

Que droga Patt! Eu achei que você tinha mudado...

Algumas lágrimas encheram meus olhos, e eu percebi vários olhos sobre mim. Eu não podia chorar ali no meio de todo mundo. Peguei minha bolsa carteira que estava na mesa ao meu lado e corri para o banheiro feminino, sendo seguida por Patrick.

Entrei em uma das cabines do banheiro e tranquei, caso o Patrick ou qualquer outra pessoa entrasse no banheiro não me visse chorando. Abaixei a tampa do vaso sanitário e me sentei.

Por que Patt? Por quê?

Eu já não conseguia mais segurar os soluços que vinham junto com as lágrimas que saiam desesperadamente dos meus olhos.

- Você deveria ser diferente – sussurrei para mim mesmo

- Eu sou! – era o Patrick. Ele estava olhando para mim por cima da divisória entre uma cabine e outra

- Vai embora Jane!

- Não, eu não vou! – por que ele está fazendo isso? – Não até eu entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Ah... Vai dizer que não sabe?

- Eu não sei... Por que não me conta?!

- Oras, você é tão inteligente, descubra sozinho! – tudo o que eu queria é que ele fosse embora e me deixasse em paz

- Tess... Por que você não sai e a gente conversa aqui fora?

- Eu não quero conversar com você!

- Tudo bem, então por que você não olha pra mim?

- Não quero olhar pra você também!

- Ok... Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado pra te deixar assim – eu ri diante essa afirmação dele – eu achei que você iria agir diferente...

- Ah é? Achou que eu ia agir como? Achou que eu ia te abraçar, te beijar?

- Bom, eu acabei de declarar meu amor por você na frente de todos, então sim! Eu esperava algo assim...

- DECLARAR? – eu olhei pra ele, que ainda me olhava por cima da divisória da cabine – Declarar que eu sou mais um prêmio, um troféu seu? Que você vai me colocar na sua estante?

- Como?

- Você disse: "Eu vou fazer de tudo pra ficar com ela" – eu o imitei – então eu seria mais um prêmio em sua estante?

- Tess, claro que não! Eu te amo... Eu te amo de verdade! Você não é um prêmio... Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde quando eu perdi minha família... Você entendeu errado, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Como eu queria acreditar nisso Jane. Você não tem ideia...

Ele desceu de cima da privada (eu imagino) e saiu da cabine que ele estava, por um momento eu achei que ele iria embora, mas aí bateu na porta da cabine que eu estava.

- Tess, abre a porta, por favor?

- Não Jane!

- Tess... Por favor? – após alguns longos segundos eu me levantei, destranquei a porta e abri uma frestinha – Aí está você...

- Por que você tem que me fazer chorar?

- Me perdoa, eu não queria... Eu nunca vou querer!

- Hm... O que você quis dizer então com "fazer de tudo pra ficar comigo"? – eu já não estava mais chorando

- Hightower me perguntou se estávamos namorando... Eu disse que não... Ainda não, e ela me fez lembrar que as regras da CBI não permitem um relacionamento entre agente e consultor... E foi aí eu disse que faria de tudo pra ficar com você... Tipo me demitir, ou hipnotizar alguém... – brincou, e eu respondi com um pequeno sorriso.

- Então... Eu não vou ser só mais um prêmio em sua prateleira?

- Nunca! Eu te amo Tess, e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você! – eu abri o restante da porta e o abracei

- Eu também te amo Patt!

Nos separamos alguns centímetros do abraço e ele me beijou nos lábios. Diferentemente do nosso primeiro beijo no telhado, este não começou com um roçar de lábios, foi um beijo do começo ao fim. As suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas e eu segurava com as minhas duas mãos seu rosto. Era um beijo calmo, mas também urgente, apaixonado e carinhoso.

Agora sim! Tudo estava perfeito... Ele me ama, eu o amo e nada vai mudar isso.

Ainda envolvidos naquele beijo terno, suave e cheio de amor pude ouvir risadas abafadas e também vi o flash de alguma câmera clarear minha vista. Nos separamos do beijo, ainda abraçados, e vimos na porta do banheiro minha sobrinha Annie com uma câmera em mãos, meu irmão Tommy, Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho todos sorrindo para nós.

- Pombinhos, nós ainda estamos no começo da festa, podemos? – disse Tommy indicando a saída do banheiro.

Eu e Patrick olhamos um para o outro, ele me deu um último beijo e então saímos do banheiro para aproveitar a festa surpresa que ele havia preparado para mim.

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Patrick)- Na verdade eu queria te pedir um favor...  
(Tommy)- Diga  
(Patrick)- Quero pedir sua bênção para... Para me casar com Teresa..."


	21. Boas vindas

**Patrick Jane**

A festa estava maravilhosa!

Eu mal posso acreditar... Estou namorando o amor da minha vida, a garota mais linda da festa, a princesa mais encantadora de todos os reinos: Teresa Lisbon!

E não era um apenas um sonho, daqueles que você não quer acordar nunca. É a realidade. Teresa Lisbon é a minha namorada. É tão incrível essa sensação de gostar de alguém e não precisar mais esconder.

Depois que saímos do banheiro, quase todos os convidados vieram até nós para nos parabenizar, sem nunca deixar de fazer uma daquelas piadinhas sem graça "Lisbon você tem certeza que recuperou a memória?" ou "Pode contar Jane, você a hipnotizou, não foi?".

Apenas o irmão de Teresa não veio nos parabenizar. Até aquele momento.

– Ress... – Tommy disse – Você pode me emprestar seu... Ãhn... "Amigo"?!

– Tommy! – respondeu Teresa com um tom de repreensão na voz – Eu não sou uma criança, sou sua irmã mais velha... Pare de fazer isso!

– Está tudo bem Tess – eu interrompi – Não tem problema! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui até a sala do escritório dela para eu e Tommy conversarmos em particular.

Entramos, fechamos a porta e eu me encostei na beirada da mesa, enquanto Tommy me observava com o cenho franzido.

Após alguns segundos ele relaxou a expressão e soltou o ar que havia prendido.

– Desculpe... Não quero ser um irmão mala... – ele estendeu a mão para mim – Parabéns! Você é um homem de sorte...

– Sim, eu sou! E não. Eu não vou magoá-la... Fique tranquilo.

– Acho bom! Resse é como uma mãe pra mim e para os meus irmãos... Se você ou alguém magoá-la, serão, no mínimo, três contra um. Lembre-se disso!

– Vou me lembrar! – eu ri – Na verdade eu queria te pedir um favor...

– Diga

– Quero pedir sua bênção para... Para me casar com Teresa.

– Opa, espera aí apressadinho! Você acabou de começar a namorar a minha irmã e já quer pedir ela em casamento?

– O que posso dizer? Ela é encantadora! Ah, vamos Tommy! Eu já conheço sua irmã há mais de dez anos... Não é como se eu tivesse conhecido ela ontem!

– Mesmo assim, é muito cedo... Vocês estão namorando há menos de meia hora! – ele colocou as mãos na cintura e respirou fundo, como se estivesse cansado – Eu não posso te impedir. Também não posso impedir minha irmã, caso ela aceite. Mas se você quer a minha bênção... Espere um pouco! Pelo menos uns seis meses.

O que são seis meses perto do que eu já esperei?

Saímos da sala de Lisbon e a mesma veio em nossa direção.

– Posso saber sobre o que os dois mocinhos estavam conversando?

– Sobre você, claro! – disse Tommy – Eu estava dizendo ao Patrick o quão sortudo ele é por estar namorando você.

– Hum... Só isso mesmo?

– Por quê? Ficou ouvindo atrás da porta? – eu perguntei

– Não... – ela respondeu, cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para baixo durante alguns segundos antes de olhar para mim de novo. Ela ficou escutando atrás da porta! Será que ela ouviu sobre o casamento?

– Sabe que não adianta mentir para mim, não é?! – tentei disfarçar o desespero que eu estava sentindo.

– Eu tentei... Mas não consegui ouvir uma palavra sequer! – eu a analisei por alguns instantes – É verdade, eu não consegui! Está muito barulho aqui... – ela estava falando a verdade. Ufa... Que alívio!

– Vem, vamos voltar para a festa. Rigsby vai fazer uma surpresa para Van Pelt. – eu coloquei meu braço direito em volta dos ombros dela, e ela colocou seu braço esquerdo em volta da minha cintura.

**Teresa Lisbon**

Enquanto voltávamos para a festa, abraçados, o Diretor Bertram acenou para nós, mas não parecia muito contente. Fomos até lá para falarmos com ele, afinal, todos viram eu e Patrick juntos, não havia como negar, e como um relacionamento entre agente e consultor não é permitido dentro do CBI, ele certamente reportaria.

– Patrick, Teresa!

– Gale – disse Patrick – Como está?

– Bem... – ele ia começar seu discurso, e eu já estava até me preparando para a bronca, mas Patrick o interrompeu.

– Não precisa se preocupar... Amanhã será meu último dia aqui no CBI.

– Isso é uma pena, eu ia dizer que se você dessa assistência a outras equipes, segundo o regulamento, o relacionamento de vocês seria permitido, uma vez que você não seria um consultor exclusivo...

– Huh... Bom, neste caso... Eu...

– Nós agradecemos – eu disse – Patrick pode começar amanhã, não é? – olhei para ele esperando uma confirmação

– Sim!

– Que bom então... Assim que você chegar venha até meu escritório e eu te dou mais instruções.

Após alguns minutos, me lembrei do que Patrick disse depois de sair da minha sala com meu irmão _"Rigsby vai fazer uma surpresa para Van Pelt."._

– Patt? Como assim o Rigsby vai fazer uma surpresa para Van Pelt? – Ele não disse nada, apenas apontou para Rigsby que batia um talher em uma taça para conseguir a atenção de todos.

– Boa noite! Chefe me desculpe fazer isso na sua festa – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, e ele puxou Van Pelt pela mão, deixando-a de frente para ele. Naquele momento eu entendi qual era a surpresa – Grace, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi, quando você começou a trabalhar aqui, eu sabia que era você que seria minha mulher um dia... Eu sei que parece clichê, mas é a mais pura verdade! Sei que nós tivemos nossos problemas, mas eu não quero que nada mais nos impeça de sermos felizes **juntos**! – Van Pelt parecia confusa, até que Wayne se ajoelhou no chão, retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos uma caixinha de veludo preta, abriu e mostrou para ela – Grace, você quer casar comigo? – ela colocou ambas as mãos na boca, surpresa, e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Wayne se levantou e a abraçou, enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos e a beijou. Todos nós aplaudimos o mais novo casal de noivos da CBI.

Apesar de estar muito feliz por Grace e Wayne, estou um pouco triste, porque sei que vou perder um dos meus dois agentes. Ou os dois. Fomos até eles e os parabenizamos. Grace mostrava com alegria seu anel de noivado que acabara de ganhar.

Depois de todos os "parabéns" chegou a hora de nos despedirmos, afinal já estava ficando tarde, e amanhã teríamos que trabalhar.

Patrick me levou até em casa. O caminho foi silencioso e um pouco desconfortável pra mim. Comecei a pensar em como tudo começou: Patrick bêbado e deprimido, me acusando de beber para ocultar meus sentimentos, depois a minha raiva, a perda de memória, o beijo, a volta da memória, a minha raiva (de novo), a reconquista, o mal entendido, o outro beijo... E aqui estamos nós!

Considerei o que o Patrick disse a respeito da bebida... Ele tinha razão! Assim que eu recuperei a memória, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi beber para me esquecer. Preciso parar com isso, antes que seja tarde...

Depois de toda esta loucura, também acabei me esquecendo do motivo pelo qual tudo isso começou: A quase vingança de Patrick. Será que ele superou?

Ele parou o carro em frente a minha casa, e ficamos nos olhando por mais alguns instantes de silêncio.

– Patt?

– Sim... – pela primeira vez acho que Patrick não sabe sobre o que eu estou pensando.

– Eu estava pensando... Sobre tudo que aconteceu e... E... – como eu vou colocar meus pensamentos em palavras sem parecer que eu estou pressionando-o? – Eu sei que, talvez, você não queira tocar no assunto... E está tudo bem, eu vou entender... Mas... O que aconteceu com o Ray... Você já... Está tudo bem? Quero dizer, você já superou?

– Querida... Os últimos dias foram tão agitados, eu nem havia lembrado... Mas eu... – ele respirou fundo, olhou para os lados, e depois olhou para mim novamente – Quer saber?! – ele segurou minhas mãos – Existe uma vida para mim pela frente, e coisas muito mais importantes para eu me preocupar... Red John pode ter pensado que venceu, me deixando sem a vingança, mas **eu** venci! Eu estou vivo, estou namorando o amor da minha vida... Tenho um futuro inteiro me esperando!

– Falando em futuro... Você estava certo.

– Sobre o quê?

– Sobre eu beber para esconder meus sentimentos... Se eu continuar assim, isso vai prejudicar meu futuro. Eu preciso parar antes que seja tarde de mais...

– E eu estarei aqui para te ajudar! – ele disse apertando um pouco minhas mãos. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e eu envolvi os meus ao redor de seu ombro em um abraço aconchegante, carinhoso e seguro.

Nos separamos e olhamos nos olhos um do outro antes de um rápido beijo de despedida.

– Boa noite Patt!

– Boa noite Tess!

Com isso eu saí do carro, e ele esperou até que eu entrasse em casa para ter certeza que eu estava segura. No final das contas, era bom se sentir protegida por alguém. Mesmo que eu possa me proteger sozinha.

E este foi o fim do primeiro dia de um futuro incrível que me aguardava. _"Seja Bem-vinda Teresa_

Prévia do próximo capítulo:  
"(Annie) - Ai Patrick, estou louca para ver a cara da Tia Ress quando você fizer o pedido!  
(Patrick) - Em breve, Annie... Em breve!"


	22. O pedido

**Patrick Jane**

Uma bela manhã de inverno e, apesar do frio, hoje eu me levantei mais cedo, pois será um dia bem cheio. Após o banho, bebi uma xícara de chá para começar bem este dia tão especial. Hoje faz seis meses que comecei a namorar Teresa.

Combinei com os irmãos dela (que voltaram a se falar após uma conversa que eu tive com os três sobre a importância da família unida) de todos virem até Sacramento hoje para celebrar o ano novo, que não tivemos tempo de celebrar na data correta por causa do trabalho. E também para que todos estivessem presentes quando eu pedisse a mão da irmã deles em casamento.

Todos sabiam do plano do pedido, exceto Teresa, que também não sabe que os irmãos virão. Espero que ela goste da surpresa!

Acabei de tomar meu chá e fui até o aeroporto buscar um dos irmãos de Teresa, Tommy, e a sobrinha, Annie. Depois iríamos passar na joalheria para retirar o anel de noivado que eu havia mandado gravar um pequeno coração.

– Bom dia Patrick – disse Annie e Tommy

– Bom dia Tommy, Annie... Como foi a viagem?

– Agradável! – respondeu Tommy

– Ai Patrick, estou louca para ver a cara da Tia Ress quando você fizer o pedido!

– Em breve, Annie... Em breve!

Abri o porta-malas do carro e coloquei as duas bagagens que eles traziam consigo. Entramos no carro e fomos até a joalheria.

– Annie, tudo bem se você ficar aqui no carro? – perguntou Tommy assim que eu estacionei o carro dentro do estacionamento

– Tudo bem! – ela respondeu, e em seguida eu e Tommy saímos do carro e segundos antes de entrarmos na loja, ele puxou meu braço levemente.

– Antes de entrarmos aí, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta...

– Que pergunta?

– Por que a pressa em se casar?

– Tommy, sua irmã é incrível e eu a amo! Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela...

– Só isso mesmo, ou tem mais alguma coisa? Ela não está grávida, está?

– Não!

– Tem certeza? Porque ela pode apenas não ter te contado

– Tenho certeza, seria impossível Teresa estar grávida... Nós não estamos dormindo juntos.

– Sério? Por quê?

– Teresa é uma mulher especial e merece ser respeitada!

– Poxa, que... Que... Diferente.

– Teresa é minha princesa, e será tratada como uma – ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu e entramos na loja, retiramos o anel e depois eu os levei até o hotel onde se hospedariam naqueles dias. Voltei para casa rápido, pois Tess ia tomar café da manhã comigo e eu tinha que esconder o anel para ela não achar.

Escondi no fundo do maleiro em meu quarto, e logo após ouvi a campainha soar. Desci as escadas da minha casa nova para atender a porta.

– Oi Patt

– Oi querida – nos beijamos e eu dei passagem para ela entrar.

– Querida? O que aconteceu com o apelido de antes?

– Meh, achei que você tinha se cansado...

– Como eu me cansaria de ser chamada de docinho?

– Ok, docinho... – dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Vamos comer? Estou faminto...

– Eu também! Eu trouxe uma... Coisinha... **Eu** vou à cozinha preparar – ela chacoalhou a sacola de papel que estava em suas mãos – e **você** vai ficar aqui na sala esperando – ela disse me empurrando para o sofá.

– Posso fazer uma pergu...

– Não ouse estragar minha surpresa Patrick Jane!

– Ok – eu levantei as mãos em sinal de desistência. Não vou tentar descobrir o que ela está aprontando... Vou deixar ela me surpreender.

Liguei a televisão, mas não tinha nada de interessante.

– Liiis... Já está pronto? Está demorando... – eu disse e me sentei no chão.

– Fecha os olhos – ela colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta da cozinha, e eu obedeci. Tentei sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa, mas só conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela.

– Pronto, pode abrir os olhos...

Quando abri os olhos, encontrei em minha frente, na mesa de centro da sala, um cupcake de chocolate em formato de xícara de chá coberto com uma fina camada de glacê, com uma velinha daquelas de aniversário em cima. Me arrisco a dizer que fora ela mesma quem fizera o bolinho.

– Feliz seis meses! – ela disse

– Você é realmente um docinho – eu me levantei, abracei-a e dei um beijo um pouco mais demorado em seus lábios e continuamos abraçados – Feliz seis meses, meu amor! Eu também preparei uma surpresa pra você... Na verdade, pra nós.

– O que é?

– Surpresa – eu cochichei em seu ouvido – Você descobrirá logo...

– Ah... Conta vai?!

– Não ouse estragar minha surpresa Teresa Lisbon – eu a imitei e ambos rimos

– Ok, ok... Justo! Por que você não assopra a velinha e faz um pedido?

– Sabe que isso não funciona, não é?

– Eu sei, é só pra... Sei lá... Não ficar vazio...

– Está bem – eu peguei o cupcake de cima da mesinha de centro – Vamos fazer juntos? – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Para envelhecermos juntos!

– Para envelhecermos juntos! – assopramos a velinha de cima do cup cake, deixei-o de volta na mesinha de centro, e a beijei. Eu segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e ela me abraçou. Nos separamos apenas quando o ar fazia falta.

– Acho melhor a gente tomar café agora, ou vou desmaiar de fome – eu disse.

– Nossa, quanto drama! – ela riu.

Nos sentamos no sofá e tomamos nosso café. Bom... Café é forma de dizer, tomamos chá... Teresa tomava chá às vezes, quando estávamos juntos, mas eu sabia que ela estava louca para tomar um bom café. Então eu me levantei sem dizer nada, fui até a cozinha e preparei uma xícara de café do jeito que ela gosta. Forte e bem adoçado.

– Ei... O que está fazendo? Eu ainda não acabei... – ela protestou enquanto eu tirava a xícara de chá de suas mãos.

– Fiz pra você! – entreguei-lhe o café, e ela sorriu.

– Obrigada... Até que eu gosto quando você lê meus pensamentos, **_de vez em quando. _**– reforçou

– Tudo o que você disser poderá e será usado contra você em situações futuras... – ela me deu um tapa fraco em meu peito e nós dois rimos.

Terminamos o café da manhã e ficamos assistindo televisão, abraçados no sofá.

Já fazia bastante tempo que eu havia me mudado (uns quatro meses), mas eu não havia tido tempo para desempacotar todas as coisas ainda, então no canto da sala haviam algumas caixas ainda fechadas. Isso me incomodava um pouco... Mas o tempo que eu tinha livre, eu passava a maior parte com Teresa. E também não era TÃO necessário, afinal, eu iria pedir a mão dela em casamento... Seria perda de tempo.

– Quando você pretende desempacotar suas coisas? – ela perguntou

– Ah... Não sei!

– Quer ajuda?

– Obrigado, mas... não! – eu olhei para o relógio e já era a hora do almoço, o que significa que está na hora da surpresa – Agora nós precisamos ir...

– Pra onde?

– Descobrir sua surpresa.

– Eba! – ela exclamou, levantou do sofá e vestiu o calçado, e eu percebi que ela estava sem blusa.

– Docinho, você trouxe blusa?

– Ai, droga! Eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa...

– Você não sentiu frio quando saiu de casa?

– Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho... Estava com o corpo quente, não senti necessidade. – ela respondeu já de pé – Eu vou pegar aquela sua blusa preta... – ela disse e saiu em direção ao meu quarto no andar de cima. Minha mente começou a girar. Ela iria descobrir a aliança!

– NÃO! – gritei um pouco mais alto do que eu pretendia fazendo-a parar e dar meia volta, me olhando confusa – Quero dizer... Deixa que eu pego amor, e aí podemos passar na sua casa pra você pegar aquele seu sobretudo bege que eu gosto...

– Não, quer saber?! – ela disse e puxou meu braço me impedindo de subir as escadas – deixa quieto! A gente passa na minha casa.

Droga! Ela ficou chateada...

– Docinho, me desculpe... Eu não queria falar desse jeito!

– Não precisa se desculpar... É a sua casa, suas coisas, eu não deveria...

– Teresa! – eu a interrompi, sério – Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso...

– Então quis dizer o que? O que está escondendo no seu quarto, hein?

– É uma parte da surpresa...

– Hum! Sei... – ela ainda não estava acreditando em mim. O que ela acha que eu estou escondendo? Puxei-a pelo braço, subimos as escadas e entramos no meu quarto.

– Viu? Nada de mais... Eu só fiquei com medo de você achar o meu plano...

– Plano?

– É, plano...

– Plano de quê?

– Meu plano para hipnotizar você! – brinquei – Eu nunca vou esconder nada de você, ok?! – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu te amo Patt – ela me deu um beijo rápido – então pode pegar a blusa, por favor?

Peguei o casaco e aproveitei e coloquei a caixinha do anel de noivado em meu bolso, sem que ela percebesse.

Eu havia reservado um salão e contratado um Buffet para cozinhar para nós uma ceia de Natal, e enquanto eu esperava Teresa pegar seu sobretudo, mandei uma mensagem para os irmãos dela, perguntando onde eles estavam, e eles responderam que já estavam a caminho, que chegariam no salão em cinco minutos, o que daria tempo de sobra para chegarmos lá depois deles.

– Para onde vamos? – disse Teresa ao entrar no carro

– Vamos almoçar

– Só isso? Não vai me contar mais nada?

– Se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa que eu estava planejando há meses, amor...

– Há meses?

– Sim, há meses... Então, por favor, não fica perguntado com essa sua carinha fofa, porque se não eu não vou conseguir resistir!

– Awn... Então não resista!

– Ha-Ha-Ha Muito engraçadinho senhorita Teresa!

**Teresa Lisbon**

Fomos quase em silêncio o resto do caminho, exceto por algumas vezes que cantávamos a música que estava tocando na rádio.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em como Patrick me surpreende a cada dia. Sempre soube que ele era romântico, mas acho que nunca acreditei que ele não mudaria com o tempo. Em algumas vezes, quando a gente brigava, eu sofria imaginando que ele iria terminar comigo, que nunca mais iria querer me ver... Sofria à toa, porque, geralmente, ele era o primeiro a se desculpar e tentar consertar o erro, por mais que ele estivesse certo.

E também me lembro de como ele me surpreendeu quando disse que queria esperar até o casamento para tornar a relação mais íntima. E de como me explicou, após eu ter perguntado sobre ele e Lorelei, dizendo que comigo as coisas seriam diferentes porque eu merecia ser respeitada, porque ele me amava... Eu jamais imaginaria uma coisa tão linda como essa!

E por mais incrível que possa parecer, apesar de não estarmos elevando a relação a um nível mais íntimo fisicamente, estamos aproveitando muito mais o nosso tempo juntos nos conhecendo, fazendo piadas um do outro, resolvendo nossos problemas... É bem melhor assim!

Quando chegamos ao lugar misterioso que Patrick estava me levando, cerca de uns quinze minutos depois, assim que entramos na recepção do que parecia ser um salão de festas, fiquei espantada com o lugar, afinal estava todo decorado com enfeites de Natal.

– O que é isso? – eu perguntei

– Viemos comemorar oficialmente o Natal! Por quê? Não gostou?

– Claro que gostei! Bem pensado...

– E não estamos sozinhos – ele disse abrindo a porta que dava para o salão principal, os meus irmãos, minhas duas cunhadas e meus sobrinhos estavam lá. Annie, porém, foi a primeira a chegar onde nós estávamos, pois saíra correndo ao encontro meu encontro.

– Tia Resse! Feliz Natal atrasado...

– Annie! Feliz Natal atrasado para você também... – nós nos afastamos do abraço, e meus irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos, também me abraçaram, desejando feliz natal atrasado.

Então essa era a surpresa, não tenho como não dizer que Patrick acertou em cheio!

Há pouco tempo atrás, meus irmãos voltaram a se falar, mas desde então eu não tive nenhuma folga do trabalho para ir visitá-los em Chicago, e nem preciso dizer que coisas em família entre nós não acontecem desde antes de minha mãe morrer, apesar dos meus esforços para cuidar deles e manter-nos unidos, cada um acabou seguindo um caminho diferente na vida.

Nos sentamos na mesa, e comemos uma deliciosa refeição de natal... Conversamos muito, rimos, contamos histórias da infância. As histórias de Patrick eram as mais hilárias, sempre tinha alguma coisa incomum envolvida. Eu já conhecia a maior parte das histórias dele, e ele das minhas.

Como em todo bom natal, comemos muito! Até depois de dizer "chega". Então, Patrick sugeriu uma volta pela cidade, para queimar as calorias ganhas naquela refeição, e também para os outros conhecerem o lugar. Todos estranhamente concordaram, mas talvez seja só impressão minha.

**Patrick Jane**

Fomos até o centro da cidade. Seria lá, no meio de bastante gente, que eu faria meu pedido de casamento. Eu já havia combinado com a Annie de ela filmar o pedido. Estava tudo preparado para ser perfeito. O dia, apesar de frio, não estava para chuva.

Chegamos ao centro da cidade de carro, os estacionamos e começamos a caminhar. Mesmo com as minhas técnicas para acalmar a pulsação, meu coração batia tão rápido que se podia ouvi-lo sem necessariamente colocar a cabeça em meu peito. Estava suando frio, desesperado! Até que, após cinco minutos de caminhada, não dava mais para esperar. Chegou a hora... Respirei fundo e:

– Tess, você se lembra daquela brincadeira das cores que eu te ensinei?

– Aquela que eu digo a cor de alguma coisa que eu possa ver e você descobre o que é?

– Essa mesmo! Vamos brincar de novo? Eu estou com vontade...

– Sério? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – ok então, você começa!

– Tudo bem... Eu vejo uma coisa... Marrom.

– É o tronco daquela árvore?

– É... Que rápido, achei que você demoraria um pouco para descobrir... – ela sorriu vitoriosa – vai, sua vez!

– Eu vejo uma coisa... Preta – ela disse olhando para mim

– Minhas pupilas dilatadas?

– Sim – ela riu

– Mais uma partida? – eu perguntei

– Pode ser...

– Legal, eu começo de novo. Eu vejo... Uma mulher espantada

– Patt, você deve falar uma cor!

– Ah, nós podemos mudar um pouco a regra, não podemos?

– Está bem... – ela olhou em volta – Não vejo nenhuma mulher espantada...

– Tem certeza? Olhe de novo... – eu disse e ela olhou em volta, demorando um pouco mais desta vez. Essa era a minha oportunidade... Tirei do bolso a caixinha de veludo preta com o anel de noivado dentro, a abri e me ajoelhei no chão.

– Tenho certeza, Pat... Oh meu Deus – ela colocou as duas mãos na boca quando me encontrou ajoelhado com a aliança à mostra em minhas mãos

– Teresa Lisbon, você é a mulher espantada mais linda que eu já vi na vida! Por sua causa eu superei obstáculos que achei que nunca suportaria ultrapassar. De todas as princesas, de todos os reinos, você é a única por quem eu enfrentaria o dragão que fosse só para te resgatar. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida inteira com você. Eu te amo muito! Você... Quer se casar comigo Teresa?

A está altura do campeonato, já havia dezenas de pessoas à nossa volta, ouvindo meu discurso e esperando pela resposta de Teresa que continuava espantada... Mas então, ela retirou as mãos de sobre a boca e, com lágrimas nos olhos, balbuciou um "sim" ao mesmo tempo em que assentia com a cabeça. Eu me levantei do chão e a abracei, levantando-a um pouco do chão e rodando-a no ar. ELA DISSE SIM!

Eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo! Vou me casar com o amor da minha vida!

Quando nos separamos um pouco do abraço eu coloquei minha mão atrás de sua nuca, e outra em suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Beijei-a com necessidade e carinho, sendo um pouco molhado pelas lágrimas dela que caíam sobre a minha bochecha. Ela correspondia ao beijo na mesma intensidade, e podia-se ouvir os aplausos das pessoas ao redor.

Quando aquele beijo acabou, eu retirei a aliança da caixinha e coloquei em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda.

Nos beijamos novamente. Era incrível que a cada beijo que passava, eu sentia mais vontade de beijá-la. Tenho certeza que era recíproco.

Annie estava filmando-nos desde a hora em que a brincadeira das cores começou, pois eu havia dado um sinal para ela.

Naquele dia eu dormi mais feliz, afinal havia sido o dia mais feliz da minha vida inteira... Até agora!

Notas finais do capítulo

Prévia do próximo (e último) capítulo:  
"(Patrick) - Hoje faz vinte anos que eu conheço a mamãe, e sete anos que estamos casados."


	23. Happy

Boa noite lindoooos :3

Este é o capítulo final da fic, e quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e favoritaram e amaram e acompanharam :D MUITO OBRIGADA!  
Foi realmente muito divertido escrever a fic, e saber que uma ideia que estava na minha cabeça foi tão bem aceita por vocês :D  
De verdade, muito obrigada!

Espero que gostem desse final...

Boa leitura!

**Patrick Jane**

– Papai... Papai acorda! – ouço a voz da minha mais velha me acordando naquela bela manhã de quarta feira – Anda Pai, levanta!

– Hum... Bom dia bonequinha – eu respondo um pouco sonolento

– Pai, já são dez horas da manhã... A gente perdeu a hora da escola! – ela disse em tom de repreensão, enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, na cama.

– Ah... Eu sei querida! Foi de propósito.

– Como assim? – eu abro meus olhos completamente e me viro para olhar em seus preciosos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos

– Hoje faz vinte anos que eu conheço a mamãe, e sete anos que estamos casados.

– Sério? – ela inclinou o corpo para frente para prestar atenção na história. Ela amava histórias de romance, igual a mãe.

– Aham! E nós vamos fazer uma visitinha para ela lá no escritório, o que acha?

– LEGAL! Eu sempre quis conhecer o escritório da mamãe.

Era verdade. Sophie nunca fora visitar a mãe no trabalho, mesmo com seus cinco anos de vida. Tess sempre se preocupou com relação a isso porque, como uma agente de sucesso que era, poderia acabar sofrendo retaliação de algum preso descontente e vingativo.

Até mesmo eu ia visitá-la raramente. Desde que eles nasceram eu parei de trabalhar para cuidar deles.

Sim, ele**s**. Teresa ficara grávida de gêmeos: Sophie e Peter. Os dois tinham cabelos pretos, mas Sophie tinha olhos azuis, enquanto os de Peter eram verdes. São lindos como a mãe.

Teresa também modificou sua rotina de trabalho, até porque ela havia sido promovida, ela tirava folga aos sábados (depois do meio dia) e aos domingos (o dia inteiro). Apenas em raras ocasiões, em que ela era extremamente necessária em algum caso, os outros agentes a chamavam.

Hoje, quarta feira, ela trabalharia até tarde, mas eu não podia deixar essa data tão especial passar vazia. Então, tomei banho, arrumei as crianças e fomos para a sede da CBI.

– Ohh... Então é aqui que a mamãe trabalha, papai? – perguntou Peter olhando pela janela do meu novo carro, porque eu não poderia levá-los com aquelas cadeirinhas no meu Citroën azul.

– Isso mesmo, é aqui! Agora, prestem atenção: Nós vamos entrar lá, e temos que fazer silêncio, ok?! E também não pode correr... Combinado?

– Sim! – disse Sophie

– _Combiado_! – respondeu Peter. Ambos ainda tinham dificuldades na pronúncia de algumas palavras.

Entramos no prédio da CBI, depois entramos no elevador e paramos no andar onde Teresa trabalha. Logo que chegamos, Cho e Rigsby nos viram e vieram nos cumprimentar.

– Hey, olá pequenos Jane's

– Titio Wayne, titio Kimball – os dois gritaram e foram ao encontro dos "tios".

– Hey Jane! – disse Cho

– Oi Cho, Rigsby... Como estão?

– Bem – disseram ambos

– Como está Grace e a pequena Ellie?

– Estão ótimas! Grace foi promovida no FBI...

– Que bom! Mande meus parabéns para ela... – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – E a esposa Cho?

– Está bem. Está grávida.

– Parabéns Cho! – eu o abracei – precisamos marcar um jantar com a velha equipe para relembrar os velhos tempos

– Sim, vamos marcar!

– Ela está no escritório? – eu perguntei

– Está sim... – respondeu Rigsby

– Obrigado, eu vejo vocês mais tarde – eu me despedi dos agentes – Venham crianças.

Bati na porta do escritório dela, e a abri em seguida, sem esperar por uma resposta. Ela estava ao telefone, e logo levantou o olhar para ver quem estava na porta, e ao ver que éramos nós, ela fez sinal para que entrássemos.

– Não! Eu não vou aprovar isso... – ela dizia no telefone – é muito arriscado... Vão até lá e interroguem a vítima de novo, e a coloquem no programa de proteção... Me liguem se precisarem de alguma coisa – ela desligou o telefone, e logo a seriedade que estava em seu rosto mudou para um sorriso – Olá meus amores... – Eles foram até o outro lado da mesa e se sentaram no colo dela – Papai não levou vocês para a escola, não é?!

– Ele disse que foi de _proprósito_ – Pronto! Agora eu tenho certeza que vou levar bronca... Ai ai, Sophie!

– De propósito, é? – ela perguntou para eles e olhou para mim aparentemente zangada

– Aham... É _poque_ hoje, mamãe, faz vinte anos que vocês se conheceram... – Agora de zangada ela parecia emocionada... Ufa! Valeu Sophie... Ela olhou para mim, esperando por uma confirmação.

– Está livre para almoçar? – eu perguntei

– E-Estou...

– Me daria a honra e o prazer de degustar um almoço ao seu lado, bela dama? – ela sorriu ao me ver de joelhos e com as mãos estendidas

– Hum... Deixe-me pensar... – pensou um pouco – É... Vou "quebrar seu galho" – com isso ela se levantou e ficou de frente para mim – Feliz sete anos de casado, fofinho

– Feliz sete anos de casado docinho – eu disse antes de beija-la. Eu tinha razão ao dizer, quando a pedi em casamento, que a cada beijo eu sentia mais vontade de beija-la.

Muito diferente das outras vezes, não nos separamos do beijo por causa da falta que o ar fazia, mas sim porque Peter estava puxando a camisa de Tess para conseguir atenção.

– Mamãe, eu estou com fome...

– Vamos almoçar então? – ela disse e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Tess pegou sua bolsa e depois Peter no colo, enquanto eu a ajudava com a porta já com Sophie no colo.

Eu tinha reservado a melhor mesa no restaurante favorito dela. E também comprei duas passagens de avião, primeira classe, para Paris. Este seria meu presente para ela, pois não tivemos tempo de viajar e termos nossa lua de mel por conta do trabalho... Então nada mais justo do que fazermos isso agora, não?!

Eu pedi para Tommy ficar com as crianças nesse tempo. Annie foi a que mais se animou com toda essa história... Ela adorava ficar com os primos! Principalmente agora que eles vieram morar em Sacramento. A esposa de Tommy também gostou muito da ideia de ter crianças na casa, porque ela ainda não tinha filhos e amava crianças. Estava tudo acertado e perfeito para ser a melhor lua de mel.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, eu puxei a cadeira para ela sentar, como um cavalheiro. Pegamos os cardápios e depois de alguns instantes:

– Mamãe, eu posso comer _patata_ frita? – perguntou Peter. Ele sabia que eu provavelmente não deixaria, mas que a mãe não aguentava olhar para aqueles olhinhos verdes e fofos e dizer "não".

– Hum... Ele é bom! Pegou no seu ponto fraco – eu comentei

– É... Eu nem sei de quem ele puxou isso! – Teresa respondeu ironicamente.

– Eu também quero mamãe! – disse Sophie

– Ótimo! Estou cercada de mini Jane's...

– Teresa Jane, queria estar cercada por mini Lisbon's? Tão teimosos quanto você?

– Hum... Ok, você me convenceu! Até porque "Patrick Lisbon" Não iria combinar... – nós dois rimos. O garçom chegou e nós fizemos os pedidos, batatas fritas, como as crianças queriam... Eu não iria implicar, afinal hoje é um dia especial...

Comemos enquanto nos lembrávamos das histórias engraçadas que aconteciam conosco... De quando a Sophie aprendeu a andar e se escondeu dentro de casa, e quase nos deixou malucos... Ou de quando o Peter falou que Annie gostava de um menino, na frente do mesmo... De como Rigsby derrubou uma bandeja de bebidas na nossa festa de casamento quando ele tentava impressionar Van Pelt na pista de dança... De quando eu perdi a memória, e de quando ela perdeu a memória... E de como, apesar de todos esses anos, e de todas as brigas e dificuldades que enfrentamos, nós nos amamos cada vez mais.

– Eu te amo docinho! – eu disse

– Eu também te amo fofinho!

– Bom saber, porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você!

– Vai me contar qual é a surpresa, ou eu vou ficar curiosa mesmo?

– Só para variar, desta vez eu vou te contar... Não, melhor! Eu vou te mostrar – eu retirei do bolso de dentro do meu paletó um envelope e entreguei para ela.

– Uau... Isso é... Uau! Obrigada, mas... Patt como você pretende ir para Paris com duas crianças de cinco anos?

– Não vamos com elas... Vamos sozinhos! Será nossa lua de mel...

– E vamos deixar elas com quem?

– Com seu irmão Tommy... Eu já falei com ele, e ele disse que tudo bem! Também já falei com Bertram e ele disse que as equipes que se reportam a você se reportarão a ele durante esse período... – ela normalmente ficaria brava comigo por causa disso, mas ultimamente ela estava tão cansada do trabalho que ela apenas sorriu e me agradeceu.

– Obrigada amor! Mas acho que supero o seu presente esse ano...

– Achei que você tivesse esquecido o nosso aniversário...

– Nunca! É impossível eu esquecer o dia em que minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo... – ela brincou.

– Então, qual é seu presente? – ela retirou de sua bolsa um envelope e me entregou. Dentro do envelope tinha exames... Mas eu ainda não tinha identificado que tipos de exames eram até eu virar a página e ver um ultrassom...

– Eu estou grávida! – ela disse quando notou meus olhos cheios de lágrimas – de novo! – agora os olhos dela é que se enchiam de lágrimas.

A mesa que nós estávamos era quadrada, de quatro lugares. Eu e Teresa estávamos de frente um para o outro, assim como Shopie e Peter estavam de frente um para o outro. Mas depois de ouvir aquela notícia, não tinha como eu continuar sentado, eu precisava abraçá-la, beijá-la... Então me levantei, dei a volta na mesa, e Teresa também já havia se levantado. Nós nos abraçamos e eu, após alguns segundos, a beijei preguiçosamente. Eu não me importava com demonstrações públicas de afeto, e Teresa passara a não se importar também depois das inúmeras demonstrações de amor que eu havia feito para ela. Mas já sem ar, nos afastamos do beijo e eu voltei a sentar em minha cadeira. Por um segundo eu me esqueci que as crianças estavam conosco...

– _Palabéns_ mamãe! – disseram Peter e Sophie

– É, parabéns mamãe – eu disse, mas... – Espera! Eles já sabiam?

– Aham... Eu contei para eles ontem quando você estava no banho, e pedi segredo.

– Me sinto traído agora! Sophie você nunca guarda um segredo meu da sua mãe...

– Você não pede pra ficar em _segerdo_ – Todos rimos

Três filhos. Três filhos lindos, espertos e um pouco teimosos. Uma esposa que conhece meu pior lado, mas, mesmo assim, me ama cada dia mais, e eu a ela.

Que bom que foi **quase** uma vingança, ou eu não poderia estar aqui hoje, e desfrutar das delicias de ter uma família de novo.

Notas finais do capítulo

E aí , o que acharam desse final? :D :D :D

Amo muito todos vocês! Mais uma vez, obrigada pela participação de todos!

Beijinhoooos :3


End file.
